


Lean on Me

by Sams_Princess



Series: Lean On Me [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Jensen/Dean, Blankets, Broke Jensen, Cliche, Cribs, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Forced infantilism, Infantilism, Jensen to Dean, M/M, NO rape, Name Changes, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rated for non-con, bottles, papa cas, talk about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: The baby fussed a little when Cas led him back in his crib, but didn’t wake. Sam grabbed the blanket and draped it over their boy. He held the bottom corner in his hand, letting his thumb stroke over the name that was embroidered there. He smiled back up at their sleeping babe.“Welcome to the family, Dean.”--X--Jensen is homeless due to his overwhelming debt. One cold winter night, he accepts help from a stranger; but what he doesn't realise is, that in doing so, he's just changed his whole life.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Right - first time writing something like this. So slightly nervous. It's a little slow to begin with, this chapter, but stick with it. It's not too slow.  
> Also, this is very cliche. But I like it!! So I hope you do too!! :)

Jensen had had the world at his fingertips. He had graduated top of his class and was getting ready to step into the big wide world when the accident had happened.

The car had come from nowhere; the ground had been whisked from underneath him and he’d been hurtled through the air.

1 broken leg, 5 broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, a hand broken in 6 places and severer concussion caused a 5-day stay in the local hospital. Not including the amount of follow up appointments and physio he had to attend afterwards. And, of course, a huge medical bill to boot.

He had to take out a load of loan’s to pay for it, but then before he knew it found he couldn’t pay that either. He found it difficult to get jobs because there wasn’t a lot he could do while his hand was healing and even after it had healed up nicely, there was a lot less that he could do with it now. Such as his beloved art.

Jensen had always been good at art and praised for his brilliant skills with a pencil. He had studied art at college for Christ sake. Only to have it all ruined while he was trying to cross the road. He could still draw, sure, just not to the extent he once could. And he found it increasingly difficult to do simple things with it for prolonged periods of time. And holding heavy items was pretty much a no-no.

He was an orphan, who knew nothing of his parents or family. He had spent his childhood hopping from foster home to foster home until he had turned 18 and the system had basically shoved him away and told him to make his own way from there. He had no friends, as he had spent his college life engrossed in books and his art, deciding this was too much of an important time in his life to worry about friendship. And so, with no outside help, he was eventually left drowning in his own debt.

It all kept piling on top of him. He had his student loan, the rest of his medical bills, the loan’s he had taken out to pay for the medical bills, 4 rounds of unpaid rent, the water and electric bill as well and as the winter months rolled round, the gas bills too. And with no job to bring any money in to pay for any of it, before he knew it, he was kicked out onto the streets.

He should have seen it coming, but it still came as a shock to him. It was cold, and bitter and people either ignored you completely or sneered in your direction. The few kind ones offered some spare change or brought over a hot drink, but miracles like that happened rarely. He tried to sell his artwork to get a bit of extra cash, but with his hand as it was, his stuff just wasn’t up to his usual standard and didn’t get him even a penny.

Jensen struggled with homelessness for almost a year. He was in and out of shelters, and was happy to say he spent most of his nights in a shelter. Those nights he spent sleeping on the street, when the shelters were full, were some of the worst nights of his life.

He quickly became depressed, and would occasionally think about ending it. And the one winter night that he was ready to do it, with the unused zip tie he had in his hand, something happened. Something that had not happened in a very long time…

Someone smiled at him.

That someone offered him their coat and scarf, and took him to a nearby take out place and brought him pie and chips and a drink to warm him up. And then, they had led him to a shelter they knew of; a place that would let him stay for more than 2 nights at a time and a nice warm bed to sleep in. Jensen had wept on their shoulder when he realised this. This stranger had done all of this, for _him_.

That was why Jensen had decided against ending it. Because someone had smiled at him.

That night he had went to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

Things were a bit different when he woke though.

-X-

The orderly led the two men into the room. The room was lined with huge, adult sized cribs, each one with a sleeping babe inside.

Normally, this room would be full of couples wanting to adopt one of these special babies, but the married couple in front of the orderly had paid to have one of their exclusive, private viewings. These also came with a lot of advantages; including a microchip that doubles as a tracking device for the littlun, a free room within the building where they could get to know and bond with their future baby, and a complementary blanket with the baby’s new name embroidered on it; just to name a few.

“This is our freshest batch of our babies. Most of them straight from the street,” The orderly explained to the couple. She had been assigned to the couple, to escort them and answer any questions that they may have, including a brief introduction into any babies they show interest in (another plus to paying for the private viewing). “The little’s you see before you have been with us for no longer than 3 weeks. Most of the conditioning and regression happens in this room, where we prepare them for their destined age group before moving them to the nursery aimed for their age.”

The couple nodded. One, a taller, more serious looking man nodded his understanding. The shorter one, who was clearly resisting the urge to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet, also nodded but seemed distracted; he obviously wanted to finally meet the little he would call his own.

“Because of this, you will see some of the babe’s swaddled tightly in blankets; others with mittens and a pacifier. Some only wearing onesies and others with a pull up underneath their pj’s,” When the couple didn’t interrupt, the orderly continued. “The little’s in this room range in prices, as you do have to do most of the regression at home; but we get some perspective parents, who prefer to do it their own way. If you have a certain age in mind though, we can skip this room and go straight to the nursery, if you like.”

The couple shared a look before the taller man explained;

“No, thank you. I think we would like to view what’s on offer in here first, if that’s okay.”

It very much wasn’t a question, but the orderly was used to it and smiled big.

“Not a problem at all Sir,” She hurried to continue, turning the conversation back to the little’s all led in the crib before them. “As you can see, most of the little’s are sleeping. It’s not often that we get someone pay for such a late private viewing.”

Again, the couple nodded their understanding, but still said nothing. It was clear they were both nervous; which was understandable. Adopting a baby was a big, life changing decision; let alone an adult baby, or more commonly known as a little.

“Please, feel free to move about and meet them all. I’m sure they’re all dying to meet you too. I’ll be right here if you can think of any questions.”

The shorter man clapped in excitement and dashed off, leaving the taller man rolling his eyes playfully, before taking after him.

“Oh Sam,” the shorter man gushed as he stood over one crib. The woman, or rather little girl, was sleeping, swaddled tight in her pink blanket. “They’re adorable!” This time he rushed to the crib opposite to coo at the little boy asleep sucking his thumb. “How will we ever choose?”

The taller man, Sam, chuckled and wrapped his hand lightly round the shorter man’s wrist to stop him from moving any further.

“Cas,” Sam hushed. “Calm.”

“Oh, but Sam; it’s finally happening!”

“I know Cas, I know!” Sam spoke, voice quiet in consideration for all the sleeping babies. He too, was clearly very excited. “But we must remain calm and level-headed; it’s a big step and we cannot just jump in and pick the first one we see; or take all of them home,” Sam held back a chuckle at the thought he knew was rushing through his husband’s mind.

“I know,” Cas whispered, almost sadly. “But still, look at them all; how will we choose?”

“I’m sure we will know our babe when we see him,” Sam smiled brightly, looking around the room at all the cots. There was a lot to choose from.

“Or her,” Cas hurried to add. Sam furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to focus back on his husband.

“I thought we decided on a little boy?”

“Yeah, but look,” And Cas led them both over to a crib with an older little, another girl who was also sleeping. “Isn’t she adorable?”

The two men took time to walk around each crib and peek in at all the little’s. Most, as the orderly had informed them, were sleeping. There were only one or two who were awake, and even they blinked up sleepily at them. The orderly would sometimes seem to pop out of nowhere when they spent an extra few minutes over a certain cot and start informing them a bit of backstory and information on the little.

And then it happened.

In one of the very last cots, just as the couple were starting to get nervy of not finding their future babe in this room, they found him.

The little boy was wide awake, a pacifier in his mouth and strapped around his head to keep it in place. He was in a footed sleeper, the area around his crotch puffy where a diaper was concealed underneath his clothes. He was tall, but it was hard to judge how tall when he was led down. His eyes were green, a luscious, apple green and stood out wide and shiny underneath a pool of tears.

“Oh, poor babe,” Cas gushed, reaching down a hand to wipe the tear tracks falling down the little’s beautiful, freckled face. He shushed the boy kindly, and ran his fingers comfortingly through the short, sandy brown hair. “It’s okay lovely.”

“Oh wow,” Sam cooed. “He’s gorgeous!” As he said this, Sam hurried round to the other side of the crib and dangled his hand in, to gently tickle at the baby’s tummy. “Hi little man.”

The little wriggled and looked between them both with huge eyes, betraying how scared he really was.

“Sam, please tell me you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Cas begged, locking eyes with his husband over the crib. The twinkling eyes that shined from his husband was answer enough and they quickly waved the orderly over.

“Can you tell us a little more about this little guy?” Sam asked kindly, focusing back on the baby.

“Certainly. Known as 2038 at the current moment, but previously known as Jensen. Orphaned when he was just 6 months old, no family to call on. Jensen worked his way up from the very bottom and was on his way to art school when he was hit by a car as he was crossing the road. He suffered a few injuries, but most healed up nicely.”

“Most?” Cas asked, with a worried tone. Sam smiled fondly, at how easily Cas seemed to slip into parenthood.

“Yes; he broke his right hand in several places and it was never the same when it finally healed. He can do very little with it, even now, almost a year after the accident. His art was never the same, and he had to drop out of art school and, unfortunately give up on his dreams.”

“Oh, my poor babe,” Cas cooed, hand reaching down to cup the little’s cheek.

“Did you find him on the street?” Sam asked softly, as if the very words would frighten the baby. He understood that most of the little’s were homeless, but there were some, very few that weren’t.

“Yes. Due to his high medical bills, school bills, and loans he had taken out to cover it all and to keep him sustained, doubled with the fact that he found it hard to get a steady job; it all eventually caused him to fall deep into debt. He was soon rendered homeless and lived on the streets for almost 7 months. He’s actually only been with us for less than 4 days and has currently been given a strong muscle relaxant to keep him docile.”

“Sam, please,” Cas begged, not taking his hands off the baby. “Please, I want him!”

“I want him too,” Sam beamed.

-X-

The couple were led into a very respectable looking office, with the promise that their new little would be in good hands for the time being. They followed in a man, who was very clearly high up in his line of work.

“So, I hear you are interested in the adoption of 2038, correct?” The man spoke, motioning to the two seats opposite him.

“Correct,” Sam nodded his head once as both him and Cas sat down.

“He is one of our higher priced little’s,” the man explained, reaching down to open a draw in his desk. He was able to quickly locate what he was looking for and pulled it out. “Not only will you be paying for the little, you will have to cover the cost of his debt I’m afraid.”

“Anything. We’ll pay anything,” Cas spoke, with a confidence you would not have guessed he possessed. Sam smiled over at his husband, pleased with how professionally he handled the situation.

“Excellent,” The man across from them both smiled. “As you know, we had just started the conditioning into the age we felt correct for him, but as he has been with us for such a little amount of time, not much progress has been made and you’re welcome to change this, or carry on with our suggested age.”

Sam and Cas glanced between each other. They knew they were looking for a rather young child, but not a new-born. Ideally between the ages of 12 and 18 months, at the most 24. They had agreed they would sometimes let their little ‘grow-up’ to no more than 24 months, and would also like to sometimes regress him down to about 6 months at times, if possible. They desperately wanted a little who would be quite flexible like that, but knew that type of lifestyle didn’t suit every little. It was one of the reasons they were hoping to find a little in the ‘conditioning room’.

“And what age have you started to condition him for?” Sam asked.

“We were aiming for around the 16-20 months age range,” The man offered. “What do you think about that?”

“Excellent,” Both Sam and Castiel spoke at the same time.

“Brilliant,” The man smiled even wider, if that was even possible. “Now, as I’m sure you’re aware; we do offer to continue on with the regression classes, which you can both be a part of as well. You would still get to take your little home with you at the end of the day, but the classes run from 10am-12pm 6 days a week. They do come at an extra cost. Is this something I could interest you in?”

Again, Sam and Castiel looked between each other, as if sharing a silent conversation.

“No thank you,” Sam declined. “We would like to do it ourselves.”

The man’s smile faltered a little, but he did manage to keep it plastered on his face.

“No, no; that’s okay,” The man took another breath before launching in to talk again. It was as if he was reciting a script he had to learn for every customer. “If you do change your mind, the classes are available to everyone who adopts with us, for up to a year after the adoption date.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, let’s talk about 2038,” The man rubbed his hands together before opening what the couple guessed was the little’s file. “You were given a glimpse into his backstory?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “The orderly was more than helpful with telling us what we needed to know.”

“Fantastic; I’m pleased to hear,” The man explained. “2038 is allergic to cats; do you have any at home?”

“Oh no,” Sam brushed off. “We’re not cat people. That’s not going to be a problem.”

“Good,” The man turned another page. “2038 had no other known allergies or medical conditions, of course not including the accident that happened including his hand. A physio has suggested just to make sure that he uses his hand daily; such as holding a rattle, or building blocks; even letting him draw with a crayon. A doctor has prescribed some ibuprofen gel to rub into his hand for when the pain is continuous.”

When the couple nodded their understanding, but didn’t say anything, the man continued.

“Now, of course, 2038 will have a re-birth certificate which will have both of your names on it, labelling you both as his legal guardians. If, he was somehow able to make his way to the ‘real’ world, legal documents would lead him right back to you, without letting on about our special community.”

“That’s great,” Cas whispered, as this was a very big worry of his.

“And, of course, 2038 will need a new name. Do you know what you might call him yet?”

Sam and Castiel linked hands. This was something they had thought about very seriously. The name they had chosen was in respect and memory of Sam’s late, great, older brother, who had also been a Castiel's best friend, in fact; he had been the whole reason Sam and Cas had met.

“Dean,” Sam spoke confidently.

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel added with pride.

-X-

Jensen blinked, it was about as much as he could do, really. His muscles were still heavy, and he could barely move them – he knew that there were drugs inside the bottles they forced him to drink every couple of hours, meaning he stayed incontinent and practically unmoving. He assumed this was the way they wanted him.

He blinked again, absentmindedly moving the pacifier around his mouth as he thought back to a few nights ago. The night when that stranger had helped him and directed him to the shelter. He had never slept as good as he had slept that night.

And then he had woken up in a white room, surrounded by bars and unable to move due to the restraints that held him down. A pacifier had been strapped round his head, and there was a wet sensation around his crotch; he quickly put 2 and 2 together and knew he was wearing a diaper… a very wet diaper.

He had fought and fought, but they were too strong, too good, too trained. Within less than 15 minutes, they had removed the wet diaper, bathed him (where he learnt that he had no longer had any body hair), had him rediapered, dressed in an adult-sized footed sleeper and had him tied back down in the cot. They had removed the pacifier and had forced a bottle into his mouth. As soon as the bottle was empty, and they made sure he drank every last drop, they had removed the restraints. That was the first time he was given the muscle relaxant. It certainly wasn’t the last. Every time they thought he might be moving around too much, another bottle was tipped into his mouth before he could protest.

He honestly had no idea who they were, what they wanted from him, and why. He also had no way of knowing whether that stranger that had led him to the shelter knew if this was going to happen to him. He had a sinking suspicion that he did.

He had spent the last four days, led on his back with people talking to him in a babyish manor, and trying to get some recognition out of him – but he was always heavily scolded when he reacted in any way an infant wouldn’t. He had been moved from the hospital crib he had first woken up in to a worn, pine, wooden one. There were soft toys and rattle type toys attached to the bars, and often the staff that came around to see him would encourage him to play with them, but he always ignored them. As soon as he was moved to this new crib, he had been moved into a new room; a room full of crib’s much like his own. He was able to move his head and see other adults in similar predicament’s as him.

Then groups of strangers started coming in, appearing over the top of the crib bars and cooing down at him. It was embarrassing and Jensen spent most of the time when they were there pretending to be asleep – after the first time when he had tried to beg for help through the pacifier that gagged him got him a knock out drug, he was more careful. As much as he would rather be sleeping through this all, he needed to keep it together, and keep up with everything going on around him to try and get a clue on what exactly was happening. That way then, he could also learn whether there was _any_ chance of escape, although it seemed unlikely.

Sometimes, there weren’t big groups of strangers walking around the room. Sometimes, just 2 people at a time, where Jensen was able to listen to one of the staff members letting the couple know whatever information they wanted to know on whatever suffering adult they wished.

Jensen quickly learnt that himself, and the others were referred to as ‘littles’. And the strangers that came in every hour were ‘parents’. Jensen did not like the sound of that. Sometimes, the ‘littles’ were wheeled out in their cribs and never came back.

And then, after his evening bath, change and bottle, just as the new set of drugs were setting in, the main door opened and another couple; just one couple, were led into the room. Another private viewing.

Jensen listened carefully to what the orderly was saying. They were further away than normal, it sounded, so it was hard to make out everything that was being said. And then it went quiet; Jensen could still hear the couple talking quietly, in almost whispers between themselves. And their voices slowly got louder and louder until, they were right on top of him peering in.

He wasn’t given any warning. They just appeared above him and Jensen didn’t have time to pretend he was sleeping. He wasn’t able to stop the tears falling from his eyes either, big and real.

They cooed down at him, the taller man even running his fingers over Jensen’s soft tummy, in what he guessed was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Then the orderly was there, practically reeling off his life story; this caused the tears to fall faster.

And then the two men were conversing between themselves, over Jensen’s crib.

_“I want him!”_

_“I want him too.”_

And Jensen’s heart sank.

The next thing he knew, the men were gone, led away by the orderly, while his crib was pushed out the other orderlies talked between themselves about ‘getting him ready’.

Jensen paled with the thought of what that would entail. But after a quick diaper change and a wet wipe to clear up his tears, he was led back down in the crib and wheeled away again. This time, he was taken down a corridor he hadn’t been in before. He couldn’t tell much, as he was pretty much only able to see the ceiling and part of the walls if he glanced through the bars.

He was pushed through a locked door and into a darkened room. Once the crib came to a stop, the face of a familiar orderly came into his view from above him.

“Oh 2-0-3-8,” She whispered to him. “We knew it wouldn’t be long before you were adopted,” She sounded almost disappointed. “A pretty babe like you? It’s a wonder you didn’t leave sooner.”

She lowered a soft toy into the crib beside him; an elephant. She placed it into the corner of his crib, right beside his head. He instinctively turned to look at it as best he could; something was written on its tummy, although Jensen couldn’t work out what. Then she removed the plain blue blanket that was over one side of the crib and replaced it with a patterned one. This Jensen was able to see clearly; designed with zig-zags of white and navy blue, and with a simply, grey elephant in the corner. Under the elephant, a name embroidered on;

 _Dean_  
—x—

Voices made Jensen stir, and he grumbled his unhappiness through the pacifier that was still strapped round his head. He had only just managed to drop off to sleep when the voices woke him. For a split second, he couldn’t remember where he was, but it quickly came flooding back and he groaned again.

“Oh, I’m sorry my babe,” One of the men from earlier spoke, head popping into Jensen’s vision. His hands snaked down and brushed back a few stray hairs from his face. “Did Papa and Daddy wake you?”

Jensen scowled at the man sleepily and tried to speak from behind the pacifier; the words jumbled so much so that not even Jensen was sure what he had said.

“Mmhmm,” The man above him hummed in agreement. “I know, I know. You tell Daddy all about it.”

Jensen began to cuss behind the pacifier, and he was sure that the man knew exactly what he was saying, yet he just kept nodding and humming.

“I see,” The man continued to use his sickly baby voice, cooing above him. “That’s right.”

This continued until Dean huffed a sigh, and deflated backwards. It was only then that he realised his arms were moving about sluggishly, almost as if he was a new born. He was swatting at the man’s arm, but due to being do weak, it was more like he was patting it, or trying to grasp it.

“Good lad,” The man cooed, moving his hands to under Jensen’s armpits. With strength that Jensen didn’t know a man could possess, the man lifted Jensen clean out the cot, without a grunt or sweat. “Daddy love’s hearing what his little boy has to say.”

Jensen squawked at the sudden movement, his head lolling back from where he was unable to hold it up himself. The man’s hand came around to cup the back of his head, guiding him until it was led against his shoulder. Jensen couldn’t protest, the drugs that were still in his system not abling him too.

“Sorry baby,” The man apologised softly. Jensen shivered at the vibrations that went through him at the sound of the man’s voice so close as he was held up against his body. “Daddy’s wasn’t expecting you to be so small on our first meeting.”

 _Small!_ Jensen cried internally. He was almost as tall as this guy, Jensen was 90% certain. It was difficult to tell when he hadn’t got a proper look at him from top to bottom, and when he was held like this, a hand to his head, with one supporting him on his bottom. He did not feel safe up here and wanted down immediately. All he could do though was groan behind his pacifier to show his distaste and wiggle about.

The man only chuckled, and swayed slightly from side to side.

“I know babe. Don’t you worry – no more muscle relaxants once these one’s are out of your system. Daddy promises.”

That made Jensen perk up a little.

The swaying was nice, Jensen found. And he soon couldn’t help but let his eyes fall shut. It was just as he was falling into sleep again, despite not wanting to (these last couple of days had really taken it out of him, despite being unable to do much at all), when the man’s voice broke him out of it again.

“Daddy’s been very excited to meet you baby. It’s taken a while, but Daddy and Papa had to go over everything and make sure that everything was ready for our special boy.”

 _Shut-up man!_ Jensen tried to grumble. Again, the man only laughed, before he started walking.

“I know baby. I know you want to sleep, but let’s get a bottle of water in you first, wash away all those nasty drugs that stop my little boy from moving so much.”

The walked through a doorway, and into a lighter room.

A different voice made Jensen startle again, as he was not expecting someone to practically sneak up on him. He knew really, he should have known there would be another; after all, back in the room with the other ‘littles’ there had been two men.

“There my boys are!”

“Cas!” The man beamed, his tone completely different to the one he had been speaking to Jensen with.

“I got a bottle for the baby,” The deeper voice, Cas, spoke.

“Thank you,” The man that was holding Jensen started to sit down, making Jensen go dizzy from the sudden change in height. The man started speaking to Jensen again as he rearranged the little in his lap, so he was led across him with his head in the crook of his arm. His voice went back to the sickly baby one from a moment before. “Here that baby; Papa’s got a bottle ready for you.”

“You ready Sam?” The voice that Jensen now recognised as Cas, asked.

“Absolutely,” Sam, the man who was holding him, nodded.

Jensen shook his head as best he could; he was not.

“It’s okay little man,” Sam tried to reassure, threading his fingers through Jensen’s short hair. “It’s going to be alright. Daddy’s got you now. And Papa. You don’t have to worry about anything any longer.”

Suddenly, the strap holding the pacifier in his mouth went slack, and Jensen opened his mouth, using his tongue to spit it out.

“No,” He croaked, speaking his first real word in a few days. “Stop. Please. Let me, OW!”

A slap to his inner thigh had him recoiling back, and halting what he had to say.

“Enough of that,” Sam soothed, quickly popping the bottle nipple into Jensen’s hanging open mouth. He closed it on instinct, and instantly tried to move away and spit it back out again. He moved his head from side to side, but Sam was too good, seeming to anticipate Jensen’s movement’s, and moved with him, keeping the bottle in place.

Soon, a stream of water started to fill his mouth, and Jensen started to panic, gulping down the water, as he knew it would have no place to go otherwise. Once Jensen started sucking himself, he got the stream back under his control and, the forceful current stopped to one he could manage a little better.

“There we go,” Sam gushed. “Good boy!”

The words made him heat with embarrassment, and Jensen snapped his eyes shut. They may be making him drink from a baby’s bottle, but they were not getting the satisfaction of looking into his eyes, to see him break.

“Daddy doesn’t like hurting his little prince, or forcing him to do something. But he will if it means his baby will be good and healthy. Don’t you think Papa?”

“Daddy’s and Papa’s have to do many things that they don’t like doing. But they do it to make sure that their babies grow up good, and healthy and smart,” Cas agreed. He sounded close, and when Jensen turned his head in the direction of the voice, and accidentally let his eyes fall open, he saw that the shorter man from earlier, Cas, was crouched beside him. He smiled brightly when he noticed Jensen looking at him. “But that’s our job as Daddy’s and Papa’s.”

Jensen was sure that was a load of codswallop, but started sucking on the bottle with earnest, wanting to finish it as quickly as possible and hopefully get back to the crib.

Sure enough, once the bottle was empty, he was lifted and placed against Sam’s chest. A large hand patted and rubbed him for a few minutes, until he let out a few tiny burps. Jensen’s face heated up with embarrassment again, at his lack on inability to hold back his body’s biology.

“Okay little man. Go and have cuddles with Papa,” Sam cooed. “As much as Daddy would love to keep you to himself, that really isn’t fair.”

Cas chuckled as he slid his arms around the little, to support him in the correct places, and stood both him and Jensen back up again. Jensen, not for the first time this night, found himself wondering where either of them got their inhuman strength from. His head was being held against Cas’s shoulder and, much like Sam held him the first time, he had a hand on his bottom to keep him up.

“Hello Little man,” Cas whispered in his ear, pressing a light kiss there too. “We can’t let Daddy keep you all to himself now, can we?”

Jensen groaned, his eyes falling shut against his better judgement as Castiel started swaying and humming. He hummed a tune that was familiar, yet not, and the vibrations of it ran through Jensen’s body from where he was pressed up so close to him.

He hadn’t realised that they hadn’t strapped his pacifier back in, until Sam pushed it gently between his teeth and retied it round the back of his head. It startled him a little, but over 4 days of almost continuously having it pressing against his tongue, it was _almost_ comforting; _normal_.

Soon, Jensen was out for the count on Castiel’s shoulder, and Sam awwed before snapping pictures from every angle. He quickly set one as his phone lock screen before following Cas into their bedroom, where the baby’s crib sat at the end of the bed.

The baby fussed a little when Cas led him back in his crib, but didn’t wake. Sam grabbed the blanket and draped it over their boy. He held the bottom corner in his hand, letting his thumb stroke over the name that was embroidered there. He smiled back up at their sleeping babe.

“Welcome to the family, Dean.”


	2. A new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, very cliche. Hope you like it.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the nice words :)

** Chapter 2 – A new Home **

Sam and Castiel were awake early. They had called for their breakfast (another advantage that came with the pricy, private viewing) and had sat chatting excitedly about the new addition to their family, who was still sleeping away soundly in his crib.

“He’s been sleeping an awfully long time,” Castiel spoke, almost worriedly as he stood in the bedroom doorway, glancing in at the cot.

“Relax Papa bear,” Sam chuckled from his place on the couch. He was absentmindedly watching the TV, although he wasn’t really paying it much attention; he was too focused, thinking about what the day ahead might bring with their new babe. “He’s just sleeping off those awful muscle relaxants!”

“Still,” Castiel hummed. He glanced at his watch. “It’s been almost 10 hours.”

“He’s had a trying few days remember,” Sam explained. “He’ll wake soon enough.”

Castiel scratched the back of his neck and resisted the urge to approach the crib, and peer down at the sleeping little, for what would be at least the 10th time that morning.

“And besides, when he does wake, you might soon wish he was still sleeping.”

Castiel sighed, and shuffled on his feet. He knew his husband was right, but it didn’t stop the longing he had to hold his new babe.

“And everyone thought I was going to be the worry wart Castiel Winchester!” Sam laughed playfully. Castiel heard him stand from the sofa and start to make his way over to him. Arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. “He’s going to be just fine Papa bear. And you know as well as I do, that he’s probably going to spend 95% of the time sleeping over the next couple of weeks anyway.”

“But only if he can’t be our good boy,” Castiel reminded, optimistically.

“Let’s not get our hopes up too high,” Sam scolded lightly. “Don’t forget, he’s not been fully regressed yet.”

“Yeah – I know…” Castiel paused longer than necessary, thinking over everything. “Oh god; what’s coming over me?”

“It’s called parenthood,” Sam chuckled again, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s neck. “And it suits you Papa bear.”

Castiel laughed back, uncrossing his arms and bringing his hands to rest on top of Sam’s.

“This little boy is going to be the death of me,” Castiel cursed playfully. “I’m sure of it!”

-X-

Jensen stretched out lazily as he started to wake. His arms and legs felt heavy, but in a way that they hadn’t before. Before they had been heavy in a way that he couldn’t move them, but now they were heavy due to lack of movement.

He moved his neck from side to side and relished in the feel of it, in the feel of being able to move it properly.

And then he was suddenly wide awake; _he could move properly!_ There was nothing stopping him from moving at all, and his legs kicked out in giddy excitement. His foot connected with a hard, wooden pole, making him cry out in pain – and alerting him to the pacifier that was still in his mouth.

Jensen hurried to sit up, ignoring the throbbing in his foot, and reached back, behind his head, to undo the latch of the strap, keeping the pacifier held in place. He didn’t see the approaching shadow, before it was too late.

“Oh no Dean,” Castiel’s voice scolded softly. Large hands quickly covered his own and pulled them away from Dean’s head. Dean fought vigorously, but where his muscles hadn’t been used much, he was much weaker than normal; he was no match for Castiel who was 100 times stronger than him.

“Let’s leave that one along Honey-Bee,” Castiel continued, not letting go of Jensen’s hands. “Your paci needs to stay in, and make sure my good boy doesn’t say any nasty grown up words that might get him into trouble.”

Jensen cursed the man from behind the horrible mouthpiece, and continued to struggle… quite unsuccessfully.

“Oh, I know baby,” Castiel spoke, voice clearly trying to be soothing. “Everything’s just so confusing right now. I know lovely. But Daddy and Papa are here to help make everything better. You just have to trust us Honey-Bee.”

 _NO!_ Jensen screamed, throwing his head back. He tried to throw names at Castiel, but they remained mumbled by the plastic nib pressing down his tongue.

Suddenly, his left hand was taken in a slightly larger one, a softer hand than Castiel’s. Jensen knew without looking that it was Sam. Still, Jensen fought, and tried to pull away. His attempts were futile.

A piece of fabric was quickly and efficiently fitted over Jensen’s hand, a blue ribbon tying it around his wrist, to ensure that it didn’t come off. Jensen started trying to pull back when they tried to repeat the action with the right hand, but again the two men were a lot stronger than he currently was and the little just did not stand a chance.

Tears were falling down his face as he tried to shake the mittens off. When he realised that there was nothing he could do to shake them off, he started crying in earnest into them.

Everything swayed when he was picked up, and held against a sturdy chest.

“Did Dean wake up grumpy this morning?”

It was Sam. His voice was smooth, but the hand he used to push Jensen’s head to his shoulder was not so much. Jensen’s wriggling and attempts to get away from the man were rebuked; Sam was not struggling with him at all.

With the hand that held his head, fingers threaded through his hair and started scratching lightly at his skull. While Jensen could admit the feeling was nice, it was not wanted!

“Listen babe,” Sam continued. “We’re nearly finished here; we’re just waiting on your birth certificate and then we’re going to head on home okay. You, me and Papa. How does that sound?”

Jensen grumbled his distaste, but Sam just hummed as if he was agreeing.

“I know, it’s exciting isn’t it. But first; Papa’s got everything ready to change your bum,” this was sealed with a couple of pats to his backside and all of a sudden, Sam was walking, moving around to lie Jensen on the bed.

“And after, there’s a nice bot-bot waiting for you,” Castiel added, as he started to unstrap the footed sleeper than Jensen had been subjected to wear.

Still Jensen struggled and fought, but the two of them were a force to be reckoned with and when they worked together, Jensen really didn’t have any hope. Still, he tried not to let him have it too easy, and bucked at every opportunity he was given.

The change was quick, and almost professional. But as soon as that was done, they sat him up and started to completely remove the sleeper he was in. Once it was gone, they dressed him in a buttoned vest, plain and white. Jensen pushed at the hands, despite them being completely useless with the thick mitten’s on.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, Castiel produced a pair of elasticated, black trousers. There were a few small ‘cartoon’ designs made to look like they had been sown on, but Jensen paid them no attention and still tried to throw off their advances, with no luck.

A t-shirt, designed with the batman logo that had a cape at the back, attached with Velcro at the shoulders, quickly followed the trousers.

“There we go Honey-Bee. All dressed and ready for the day!” Castiel called with an optimism that Jensen did not have.

“Now I bet you’re hungry!” Sam declared, plucking the squirming lad back up and taking him out into the kitchen area of the suite they had been given while here. “Daddy made a nice bot-bot for you while you were sleeping!”

Jensen thought about giving up on his struggles for the moment, but when Sam grabbed the baby bottle and started to sit on a dining chair, Jensen kicked up another storm.

“Oh my,” Sam chuckled, as he easily rearranged Jensen in his arms, much like he had been the night before. “You are a wriggly boy this morning. Has Dean got lots of energy from that big sleep he had, hey?”

“Fuck you,” Jensen spat the pacifier out, as he felt it go slack around his head. A quick sharp slap to his inner thigh had his hissing and attempting to pull back.

“That was a very bad thing to say Dean Winchester,” Sam scolded heavily. “I know you’re confused and upset, but Daddy and Papa are trying to help you in the best way that they can. There is _no_ need for you to mouth off to either of us like that!”

“This is why you have to have your paci in Dean,” Castiel joined in the telling-off. “So that you can learn that little boys like you don’t use all those big, scary grown up words.”

“This is crazy,” Jensen rambled, shaking his head, pushing at the bottle with his hands (even though they were still covered in the mittens). “You’re crazy! Both of you! Sick and twisted!”

Suddenly, the bottle, that was still advancing towards him, suddenly vanished from his view. For a split second, Jensen had thought he had won – maybe got through to them. But when three sharp, stinging slaps fell to his inner thighs in quick succession, he realised not.

“Ow! Fuck!” Jensen still pushed at Sam, not achieving much but still trying.

“What have Daddy and Papa just said young man?” Sam disregarded the bottle completely now and started to stand up, still with Jensen in his arms. “I think someone needs to put their paci back in and stand in the corner!”

“Fuck. You!” Jensen spat, voice calm and collected, concealing the panic inside that seemed to be constant at the moment. Jensen let himself be placed in the corner though, hoping that the couple weren’t going to realise how big a mistake they were making.

“Now I don’t want to hear a peep from you Dean Winchester, until Daddy comes back to get you,” Sam told him, slipping the pacifier between Jensen’s teeth (again, Jensen let this happen). But, to his great surprise, the pacifier was not strapped on, into place, letting Jensen roll in easily between his teeth and take it out by himself, even with these ghastly mittens over his hands.

Sam walked away, and Jensen heard them conversing in low tones. Jensen let a quick glance to the side, and was able to spot Sam and Cas stood over by the fridge. They suddenly started talking at a relatively normal volume again, and went about, seemingly ignoring Jensen. Jensen knew this was a test, quite early on in to whether they could trust him or not, and Jensen seriously thought about ‘passing’ it, to gain their trust. But he decided against it, wanting out of here asap.

So, when he knew that Sam and Castiel weren’t looking, he spat out the pacifier, turned and ran.

He got no more than a few feet before Castiel had him round the waist, plucking him up from the floor. For a man, who was shorter than him, he managed this with no problem.

“LET ME GO!” Jensen screamed, thrashing about as much as he could. “NO! FUCK YOU! GET OFF ME!”

“Alright, alright,” Cas cooed, sitting down on the floor with Jensen, as trying to walk with him held above the ground while he was fighting like this, it wasn’t going to end well. He sat Jensen in his lap, arms still locked around him to ensure that he couldn’t get anywhere, and let the little have his moment.

When Jensen finally realised he was not going anywhere, he succumbed and eventually led still in Castiel’s arms.

“You’re both sick! Why are you doing this?”

Castiel spoke to him, as if he hadn’t heard what Jensen had just said.

“That was a big tantrum mister,” his voice was hard, but slightly soothing in regards to how deep it was. “And all because you couldn’t stand in the corner like a good boy.”

“Papa, I think we’re letting our Dean be too big right now,” Sam’s voice spoke up. Jensen realised that he hadn’t been part of the tantrum, or trying to make him stop and he wondered why.

“Me too,” Castiel sighed sadly. “Which is a shame, because I know how good he can be.”

Jensen didn’t respond, choosing to stare off blankly into the distance as he listened to them. He couldn’t care much for what they had to say.

“He’s not ready to be quite so big at the moment, is he?” Castiel asked, conversationally.

“No, I don’t think he is. I think he needs to be much smaller right now, until he’s ready.”

And before Jensen could even process that, a bottle nipple was pushed into his mouth. It was quickly followed by a stream of milk, catching him at the back of his throat and making him gulp it down instinctively. As much as he wanted to fight this, he just decided to drink it. He would pick his battles, and right now – they were going to be watching him like hawks, especially after the stunt he just pulled; that and he knew that they would make him drink the bottle either way.

“There we go,” Castiel cooed once Jensen started to drink the bottle himself. “Good lad.”

There was humming as Jensen continued to suckle, his cheeks turning red at the sound and feeling of it all. It was humiliating. He wondered how they were going to make him ‘smaller’ and came to the conclusion that they had probably laced this milk with that muscle relaxant again. But then, hadn’t Sam promised he would never give him another relaxant again?

“We know it’s confusing,” Cas continued, running a hand through Jensen’s hair. “You just need to let go honey-bee; Daddy and Papa are here to look after you okay? You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“There’s a good boy,” Sam praised, also sat on the floor with them. Jensen finished the bottle and was burped, before being passed back over to Sam. Sam rearranged him in his arms, and held him as if he was nothing more than a new born; even holding the back of his neck to support his head. “Daddy’s very proud of you, Dean.”

And that was when Jensen started feeling something wrong. His eyes got really heavy, and he could barely keep them open. He was being pulled down into a reluctant sleep, whether he liked it or not. And before he fell deep, he heard them speak.

“Daddy and Papa love you Dean. Very much.”


	3. Disorientated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in this it keeps switching between Sam/Castiel and Daddy/Papa, but the two have conitioned Jensen enough for him to start thinking that way. Even though he tries his hardest not to. Most of the time, he barely even registers he's thinking of them as 'daddy' and 'papa' in his head. Jensen's not going to be like this all the time either, it's very cliche (as mentioned before) and just an act... for now... You'll see. ;)  
> Also thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

** Chapter 3 – Disorientated **

A cold, wet feeling caused Jensen to stir slightly. Someone was wiping his groin area with a wet-wipe, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too fussed about it; he only wanted to fall back to sleep. His eyes ached and he couldn’t even open them, he didn’t even try. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the muffled voices he could hear, and seemed to catch someone’s attention.

“Hiya honey-bee,” A deep voice, one the Jensen recognised but couldn’t place, greeted him. A hand cupped his cheek as other hands pulled up something soft between his legs and taped it around his waist.

“Daddy’s just changing your bum and then we’ve got a nice warm bot-bot for you. How does that sound?”

Jensen was unable to reply, but slowly began to get his bearings back. However, mere seconds later, a bottle nib was placed in his mouth and he instinctively began to suck. Before he even registered he was drinking more milk, he was asleep again.

-X-

Unfamiliar hands were holding him, and touching him all over. He didn’t like it. They were cold, and bony and there were sharp rings on the fingers that kept catching him. Nails carded through his hair and made him groan in discomfort. Voices cooed down at him, trying to get his attention, calling him ‘sweetheart’ and ‘lovely’ and ‘Dean’. Who was Dean? His name was Jensen!

When he built up the courage, and mainly the energy, he blinked his eyes open ever so slightly. He was blinded by the light and instantly shut them again, squeezed them tight. The hands that were currently holding him, pressed him up against their petite chest, and tried to sway him. He wriggled as best he could, still knowing that he was under the influence of a drug, and cried out to try and get someone else’s attention. He wanted away from this woman, who felt so wrong!

Thankfully, someone did hear his prayers.

“Come here Dean,” A soft voice, one he recognised, sounded right beside him. He still wasn’t sure who Dean was, but he leant towards the voice that he knew. He was taken into much stronger arms and held against a much firmer chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and let himself relax as a hand patted his bottom and swayed him to calm him from his upset. “Daddy’s got you.”

It wasn’t long before he was given another bottle of milk.

-X-

It wasn’t long before Jensen realised that they were referring to him when they called out ‘Dean’.

As he stirred, still really groggy from the drug’s they kept feeding him, Jensen realised he was being supported from all points. His head was resting on a soft, yet firm, headrest, and he could feel a harness around his shoulders and crotch, connected and resting on top of his tummy. He was being gently jostled, but the motion was rather soothing. For a moment, he couldn’t work out where he was, what had happened or what was causing the movements. He unintentionally groaned as he started to wake more.

“He’s waking,” A voice spoke worriedly. It sounded close, yet distant. Jensen barely heard it over the sound of the radio playing in the background. He was, however, able to recognise that the voice which had spoken belonged to the man who called himself ‘Daddy’. The other man, who called himself ‘Papa’ had to be close by, Jensen thought; they were often followed around by each other.

“I can’t stop Sam,” There was ‘Papa’s’ voice. Jensen knew they had other names, they would frequently call each other by them, but to him they referred to themselves as Daddy and Papa. Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to find that weird, let alone disturbing. “We’re in the middle of the highway, the next stop isn’t for 30 odd miles.”

“What about his milk?”

Jensen pulled a face at that. He didn’t want any more milk. The milk was thick and sickly sweet, yet always left a bitter aftertaste. Then there was the fact that the milk they kept feeding him was laced with a sedative that made him sleep. He didn’t even know how many times he had been given this milk, or how often. He just knew that as soon as he even started to wake, another bottle was tipped into his mouth and he instinctively sucked the milk down. He was tired of it!

“It’ll have to wait,” Papa sounded stressed. “You were the one who wouldn’t feed him before we left this morning.”

“Are you asking me to overdose my baby Castiel Winchester?!” Daddy cried. It sounded like there was a short fuse between them at the moment. Jensen couldn’t help frowning at that; he could sense the tension between them, and it made him a bit anxious because they were never like this.

“Of course not Sam!” Papa exclaimed, clearly shocked that Daddy would accuse him of such a thing. “All you had to do was give him a lower dose.”

“I wasn’t going to take the chance Cas,” Daddy spoke softer again, trying to apologize without actually saying it.

“I know,” Cas replied, in the same tone.

Jensen couldn’t help the mumble that slipped past his lips. He turned his head towards the talking. He noticed the sound of the radio getting quieter. The talking subsequently got louder.

“Maybe he’ll just fall back to sleep?” Daddy asked, sounding almost hopeful.

“Sam, he’s been asleep for pretty much the last 3 weeks. You know as well as I do that he’s going to wake given half the chance,” Papa sighed. _3 weeks?!_ Jensen was both surprised, yet not. At least he now knew how long he had been with the couple.

“Yeah,” Daddy agreed.

Jensen was starting to come back to himself. He was waking properly, for the first time in a while. His thoughts were becoming his own, and he could feel the control of his limbs coming back to him.

“And besides,” Papa stared. “Maybe it’s the right time for him to wake up?”

Jensen cracked his eyes open slightly, when he was finally able to. He was suspecting the light to be blinding like the only other time he woke this much. But it wasn’t; instead it was darker, yet still light enough for Jensen to see where he was.

“I hope so,” Daddy spoke. “I’m looking forward to him being a bit older.”

Blinking slowly a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust fully to the dim light, Jensen was able to recognise the interior of the backseat of a car. It was big, and posh with leather seats. He was also able to spot the back of both Daddy’s and Papa’s head’s when he moved his eyes around to take in his surroundings. He also now identified the movement – the car was moving; and as he looked out the window he realised they were moving quite quickly.

Then there was the fact that it took him a few seconds, after taking in his surroundings, to work out that he was sat in a big, high backed car seat. There was a three-point harness holding him in place, and as Jensen bucked weakly (after all he was still partially lost to the drug), it pulled tight at his crotch and reminded him of the diaper taped around his waist.

Jensen cried out, this time trying to get their attention to actually focus on him, and try and convince them to let him out. He didn’t want to be here anymore! He wanted out! He was uncomfortable, hungry and tired. He just wanted a hug and he wanted to be left alone at the same time. He wanted these men’s attention, yet he wanted them to never touch him again. He wanted to eat a feast, yet felt like he couldn’t stomach a single bit of anything.

“Alright baby,” Daddy’s voice… _no! Sam! It was Sam!_... cooed. Jensen watched as Sam’s big hand reached into the back, and into a bag that was on the floor behind the driver’s seat. From there he pulled out a blanket, and it took Jensen a moment to realise that it was supposedly _his_ blanket, with the name ‘Dean’ embroidered onto it. Sam, as best he could from his seat in the front, draped it over Jensen.

“It’s okay Dean,” He continued, ignoring the bucking that Jensen continued. He placed a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. “I know you’ve just woken up baby, and you’re a little bit scared. But Daddy and Papa are right here. And we’re going to stop as soon as we can, okay baby?”

Jensen didn’t know if this was the best thing he had heard since waking, or the worst.

“Please,” Jensen rasped, his voice barely above a whisper. He then realised that his mouth, his lips and his throat were all dried out. He coughed.

“Poor baby,” Daddy soothed. He seemingly ignored Jensen’s mumbled word.

“Please,” Jensen tried again.

“Cas – maybe we should give him another bottle of milk when we stop?” Daddy asked Papa seriously. Jensen cried out again, his eyes filling with tears of frustration. He could barely stop thinking about Sam and Castiel as Daddy and Papa and it was really frustrating for him. There was that, and also the fact that he didn’t want another bottle of milk! He’d do anything not to have another knock out bottle!

“Maybe you’re right Daddy,” Papa… _Cas, damn it!_... spoke, his voice sweetened and Jensen knew it was for his benefit. “Maybe our Dean Bean isn’t ready to be a big boy just yet and he’s just crying out for another nap time bot-bot?”

Sam, seemed to catch on to what Cas was doing. But Jensen, who was still fighting with the tail end of the drug, didn’t work out what he was being played right here, manipulated into behaving. At Cas’s words, Jensen stopped bucking, and paid extra attention to what they were saying.

“It’s a shame really, Papa,” Daddy’s voice sounded really disappointed. “I really thought he was ready to grow up for a moment then. Clearly we were wrong.”

“Don’t worry honey-bee,” Papa called. Jensen’s eyes caught Cas’s quickly in the rear-view mirror. “We’ll get you another bot-bot when we stop. How does that sound?”

“No,” He grumbled weakly. “No, please.”

“Oh, Dean, my prince,” Sam still continued to ignore his words, and treated them as if it was babble that weren’t really words. “You’re so nearly there, aren’t you?”

“No milk, please,” Jensen continued to beg.

All he got in response, was a pacifier slipped past his lips. He instantly began sucking on it in earnest, and found it soothed his racing heart.

“There’s a good boy,” Daddy reached back and patted his knee.

Once Jensen had calmed down some, the radio was switched over. It was a CD, playing endless amounts of nursery rhymes – all soothing and slow, each one another lullaby. Jensen couldn’t help closing his eyes every now and then, just resting his eyes briefly. The songs were really relaxing, and he found himself not listening to the chatter happened between Sam and Castiel, and rather focusing on the music coming from the speakers.

It wasn’t long before the car started to slow, and Jensen looked out the window to see them pulling off the highway.

“Here we are Dean,” Daddy’s voice called out for his attention. Jensen’s head snapped in his direction. “We can get you changed and get some food in that tummy of yours – how does that sound?”

Jensen groaned behind his pacifier, but said nothing else. He sat still in the car seat, trying to be on his best behaviour to convince them against the milk they wanted to feed him again.

It was Castiel who opened the back door and leant in and let him out the car seat. It briefly crossed his mind that he was about to get carried out into a public place, dressed in dungarees (that he just noticed he was wearing), by a full-grown man, and with a pacifier in his mouth. Surely that was going to raise a few suspicions and get people wondering what was going on? Maybe he could get someone’s attention and let them know these crazy assholes had kidnapped him.

However, as soon as he looked around the rest-stop parking lot, he realised there was no hope for him. A few others were in a similar predicament as himself, and he was able to spot one little, like himself, being pushed around in a stroller. Everyone here was in on the act as well.

Jensen slumped against Castiel in defeat, sucking the pacifier stronger than before.

“Oh honey-bee,” Castiel cooed, hand running up and down Jensen’s back. He closed the back door with his hip. “You’re being such a good boy.”

“Keep this up Dean and maybe we won’t need to give you your nap time milk,” Sam agreed, fingers brushing a few stray hands of hair out of Jensen’s face.

Jensen’s spirits lifted again at the sound of this, and he let his thoughts wonder back to behaving; at least for now. Castiel took him into a changing room facility, and led him down on the large, hard, plastic, pull-down, changing table and started changing his diaper. Jensen hadn’t even realised he had wet until the cold air hit his private area and he realised how dry and itchy he was.

Castiel spoke to him, in that babyish tone while he cleared him up and re-diapered him. He applied a healthy dosing of cream as well, to ward away and diaper rash that may appear.

While led there, Jensen couldn’t help but think; he needed out of here. He couldn’t live like this forever. And the longer they kept him drugged, the more time it was going to take to escape. And it was going to take him enough time to recover and gain all his strength back from 3 weeks under the drug, let alone more. So, he quickly formulated a plan… quite a cliché plan, but he was almost sure it was going to work. Playing along was really his only, and quite frankly, his safest option until he gained their trust, and enough energy to break out.

“There we go honey-bee,” Castiel patted his tummy lightly before doing up the popper’s around Jensen’s crotch and down his legs. “I bet that feels a lot better, hey?”

Jensen nodded, because it honestly did.

Castiel picked Jensen back up, but this time placed him on his hip. He started packing the wipes and cream back into the grey diaper bag that he’d got from the back of the car.

“Papa?” Jensen whispered from behind the pacifier. For a moment, he was afraid that Cas hadn’t heard it, and turned red with embarrassment. He wasn’t going to say it again.

But Castiel had heard, he’d heard the word very clearly and quickly turned every ounce of his attention to the little. He tried desperately to keep his excitement at bay. Both him and Sam had thought it was going to take months before Dean referred to either of them as ‘Daddy’ or ‘Papa’.

“Yes Dean?” He asked kindly, and patiently. He was unsure with what Jensen was going to come out with, but decided to let the boy speak anyway. And, if he did say something he shouldn’t, or spoke on full sentences, Castiel knew to pretend he hadn’t understood him. They quickly learnt, without you even having to say anything.

“Hungry Papa,” His voice was so soft and innocent, and Castiel couldn’t help but melt into a puddle. It seemed as if their Dean was learning already, just from their short conversation in the car.

“Of course, my babe,” Castiel promised. “Let’s go out and find Daddy, and then we’ll grab something to eat. Okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen agreed, latching on to the, by now, familiar blanket that Castiel offered him. He held it close to his chest and put his head down, willingly, on Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel walked out of the changing room, and towards Sam.

“Alright?” Sam asked as the approached.

“Daddy, hungry,” Jensen told Sam, voice lisped from where it was still behind the pacifier.

Sam looked over at Cas with huge eyes, shocked at the word ‘Daddy’. Cas nodded quickly, trying to get Sam to quickly respond, before their little boy started de-regressing. All they needed was for him to think that Sam was ignoring him and that was it, it could ruin everything they worked to, to reach this point.

“Daddy?” Jensen prompted. He lifted his head from Castiel’s shoulder and held his hands out towards the other man.

“Of course, baby,” Sam responded this time, not missing a beat as he reached over and pulled Jensen into his own arms. “Let’s go and grab something, shall we?”

Jensen looked around at everyone as they passed, and compared himself to the other little’s he could see. A lot of them were a little older than he was being treated, quite obviously, but Jensen realised there were a few who had been placed in the same ‘category’ as him, and had pacifier’s or were being carried.

Sam held him as they walked around the shop there. He stopped down the baby isle and came to a stop in front of the baby food jars. Jensen pulled a face, and quickly hid it in Daddy’s shoulder. He didn’t know where Papa was.

Sam studied the jars, trying to decided which one his baby would enjoy more, before picking out a plum and apple.

“Daddy didn’t pack any jars,” Sam informed Jensen as they started to walk away again. “He didn’t realise his Dean-Bean was going to wake up during our trip! He thought you were going to stay sleeping the _whole_ time!” Sam’s voice was warm, and over-exaggerated. It made Jensen cringe and burn in humiliation.

“Papa?” Jensen asked, trying to ask his whole question in that one word. He did this to distract Sam from his current conversation.

“Papa’s gone to get some grown up food my babe,” Daddy explained. “Food that would make Dean’s tummy very poorly.”

 _Oh great!_ At least, Jensen supposed, he found out early on that he wouldn’t be getting any ‘grown up food’. He wondered whether he would get enough food on just bottles and baby food? And then Sam answered his unasked question.

“But these jars, and your bot-bots are specially made with all the right nutrients for you baby. So, you can still grow big and strong!” Sam was now stood in line, after picking up something else off the shelf that Jensen couldn’t see. “And maybe, when you’re a little bit older, you might one day be able to have a little bit of grown up food. But we would have to get your tummy used to it first,” He reached round and tickled Jensen’s tummy. “We wouldn’t want Dean’s tummy being all grumpy now, would we?”

“No, Daddy!” Jensen squealed, all for show as he wriggled in Sam’s arms. Sam did stop, but more over the fact that he was worried he was going to drop the little.

As soon as the items had been paid for, and the till assistant had cooed over Jensen, Sam and Jensen met back up with Cas and they made their way outside to sit at a picnic bench in the sunshine.

“You’re being a very good boy today Dean,” Papa praised him as he reached and took Jensen back off Sam. He got him settled in his lap and reached into the diaper bag for something. He pulled out a plastic bib, and quickly attached it around Jensen’s neck.

Sam popped the lid off the jar and held a plastic spoon, seemingly out of nowhere.

Jensen grimaced at the purple gloop that was scooped up and held out to him. He didn’t even want to taste it and turned his head away in disgust. He then regretted that movement, as soon as he had done it; he was supposed to be gaining their trust.

Luckily, they seemed to expect this behaviour.

“Come on honey-bee,” Castiel cooed, pulling the pacifier out of Jensen’s mouth. “Just try it. You might like it!”

With reluctance, Jensen turned back and opened his mouth for the spoon. Swallowing the vile gloop, Jensen shuddered. It tasted disgusting. Another spoonful was quickly deposited in his mouth before he could protest. It was quickly spat out and onto the bib. Some of it ended up dribbling down his chin.

“Come on baby, a few more spoonful’s Dean,” Sam encouraged, already holding out the spoon again. “Try it again, you might just like it.”

Scowling, Jensen decided to just accept the food. Who knew when he would next get anything but a bottle. And if he didn’t eat this, he was sure to be given another bottle.

“There’s our good boy.”

Daddy and Papa continued to praise him throughout the feeding.

As the jar started to empty, he couldn’t eat anymore. He started spitting out the last few mouthfuls and turned his head. Sam wasn’t getting the message that he was full and didn’t like the disgusting crap. He had to push the spoon away for him to finally realise.

“Alright,” Sam apologised. “Good boy. You did well!”

The cleaned him up with a wet-wipe and took the bib off. He was then, turned around in Castiel’s arms. He curled up, with his head in the crook of Papa’s neck and tried to ignore the amazing smell of the chicken salad sandwich the other man was eating. It smelt divine and he found himself drooling in want.

Once they had all finished eating, Sam took Jensen back from Castiel and chuckled when he noticed the dribble marks on his husband’s shoulder.

“Look at you, you mucky pup,” Sam laughed. He reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a dribble bib. It was blue and patterned with grey elephants patterned on it. That was quickly attached around Jensen’s neck and a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

“Come on then you two,” Castiel called. He had the diaper bag slung round his shoulder and a set of car keys in his hand.

“Car,” Jensen pointed out, as they approached the black sleek car they had been travelling in before they had stopped.

“That’s right baby,” Sam smiled brightly. Jensen was getting this quickly; although Sam knew exactly what the lad was doing and made a note to watch him _extra_ carefully. “We’re going to Auntie Lisa’s for a few days. She’s Daddy’s sister and she wants to meet her brand-new nephew!”

“She’s got a little boy about your age too Dean,” Castiel explained as he got in the front of the car. Sam started strapping him back into the car seat, much to Jensen’s dismay.

This caught his attention, and he couldn’t help but imagine another little just like him; trapped and treated like a baby. Maybe he could befriend them and they could try and escape this madness together.

“That’s right. And if you keep being such a good boy you’ll get to do lots of playing with him when we get there!”

As the car started to drive away, back onto the highway, Jensen ran through possible escape plans for him and this new boy he was going to meet.

Again, the nursery-rhyme lullaby was playing over the speakers. That, doubled with the motion of the moving car and a full tummy, and soon Jensen was unable to fight the sleep that caught him.


	4. Not Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a little while to get this one out. Work has been manic and over the last few days I have barely had time to stop!! So it has taken slightly longer with this one I'm afraid.  
> Also, nothing over the weekend unfortunately, I'm going away with a friend. But next week, almost definitly!!  
> Thank you once again for your kind words and the kudos!!  
> I have the rest of this story planned out now, I believe. It should have roughly 10 chapters, if I am not mistaken.  
> I also have a sequel planned (which I think you all might be interested in!!) and a timestamp idea too (where Sam and Cas fall out, and Cas runs off with the baby!!) Hit me up if you're interested!!  
> For now though, enjoy!!

** Chapter 4 **

When Cas had said that ‘Auntie Lisa’ had a little boy ‘his’ age, Jensen had automatically imagined a grown man wearing a diaper, like himself. He was not expecting to be sat in front of an actual 3-year-old.

The 3-year-old was quite tall for his age and his dark hair was combed back and styled. He looked much older than he was (the only reason Dean knew he was 3 was because ‘Auntie Lisa’ had introduced the boy as “Ben” and Ben had declared “I’m 3!”) The boy was wearing skinny jeans, a white Lacoste polo shirt and a tan jacket over his shoulder.

Jensen looked at himself, dressed in a blue stripy t-shirt with a set of blue, denim dungaree’s over the top – a cartoon bumble bee on the pocket that sat in the middle of his chest. He also still wore the blue dribble bib around his neck. Compared to the 3-year-old, Jensen was very clearly the baby.

“Mama, I don’t wanna play with the stupid baby.”

 _Bloody hell!_ Jensen’s eyes bulged in his head. Ben recognised him as a baby… just like every other person he had come across. How ‘normal’ was it for such a young boy to see such things, that he didn’t even bat an eyelid over the fact that Jensen was over three times his age and wearing a diaper.

“Benjamin, be nice!” The beautiful woman (who Jensen who have easily tried to tap before all of this), scolded the youngster. “He’s much littler than you!”

“But he’s just a smelly baby! Babies don’t play nicely Mama,” He tried to explain himself. He held his elbows in an attempt to cross his arms. “Babies put toys in their mouths and make them all yucky!”

Jensen felt like reminded Ben than he wasn’t a baby, but he looked up at Sam who stood behind him. Sam crouched down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Good boy,” Sam whispered, smiling brightly, clearly trying to keep him distracted from the words falling from Ben’s mouth.

“Papa?” Jensen asked Sam. Cas hadn’t followed them into the house, and Jensen couldn’t be certain what it was the other man was doing.

“Papa?” Sam repeated, hearing the question in that one word. “Papa’s just getting the bags sweetheart. He’ll be here in a second, okay?”

Jensen nodded, not entirely comforted with that knowledge; that meant they were staying for an unprecedented amount of time.

“Look Mama, he can’t even talk properly!”

Jensen turned back to where Ben was still trying to convince his mother that he wasn’t going to play with the ‘baby’. Jensen crossed his own arms and scowled at the young boy.

“Benjamin!” The woman took the boys hand and led him away and out of the room. Jensen heard he saying something about the naughty step and unkind words.

Jensen squawked as hands reached under his arms and pulled him up from behind. He settled a bit when he realised it was only Sam.

“I’m so sorry about that Sam,” the woman apologised, coming back into the room. “I swear he was really excited to meet the baby before you arrived. He wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“Don’t worry about it Lis,” Sam reassured. “His Uncle just went and got a baby. It’s a brand-new experience for everyone.”

“Still,” Lisa was not letting Sam make any excuses for her son. “He knows better. And he’s fine with all the other littles we’ve come across.”

“He’s probably worried that all my attention is going to be taken by Dean and I won’t have any time for him. You know I’m the cool Uncle!”

Jensen looked between the two as they conversed. He didn’t like how they spoke about him like he wasn’t there. It made him feel really young. He scowled at this thought; this was probably what they were aiming for. He did not want to be ignored a moment longer. He was starting to lose his patients and was finding it increasingly difficult to continue to play their twisted game. Still, he tried.

“Daddy?” He asked, to get the man’s attention. It was humiliating calling Sam ‘Daddy’, let alone in front of this stunning woman; but he had a feeling he would be ignored it he called him anything else… or he could even be given a nap time bot-bot! And he didn’t want, or need that.

Both Sam and Lisa’s focus was now solely on Jensen. Sam’s eyes warmed.

“Yes baby?” Sam asked, pressing a light kiss to Jensen’s forehead.

Jensen didn’t have a reply, and instead decided to tuck his head under Sam’s chin. He knew it made him appear as tiny as possible, but he still couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Sam chucked in response and held him closer to his chest.

“You not going to come out and meet your Auntie Lisa, Dean?”

Again, Jensen didn’t respond. Why should he? His name wasn’t Dean.

“You named him Dean?” Lisa breathed, voice barely above a whisper. Jensen felt Sam’s head nod.

“How could we not?” Sam began. “Dean brightened up everyone’s life. And me and Cas know that our Dean is going to do the same.”

Jensen furrowed his eyebrows together as he processed that information. So, his new name ‘Dean’ had some significance to it then. He was named after someone… someone that was presumably dead.

“Oh Sam,” Lisa hushed. And Jensen could hear the tears in her tone. “Can I hold him?”

 _No!_ Jensen could only just about manage Sam and Cas holding him and carrying him. He didn’t know if he could cope with someone else’s hands all over him, especially with how he as feeling right now about this whole situation.

“Dean has cuddles for everyone, don’t you Baby?” Sam cooed as he pulled Jensen away from his chest and held him out and over to Lisa.

“No!” Jensen cried out loud. But his one-word demand went ignored and he was soon held in Lisa’s petite hands.

“Hi little fella,” She greeted. She sat herself down on the sofa, pulling Jensen down into her lap. “You are one gorgeous boy; that’s for sure.”

“He’s been on the milk for just under 3 weeks. Woke up on the way here,” Sam explained, sitting down next to Lisa. “But he’s been a babe; so hopefully…” Sam trailed off. But Lisa seemed to know what Sam was saying and nodded. She refused to take her eyes off Jensen.

“Your Uncle Dean would have loved you,” She whispered to him, running her hands over his head.

Jensen wanted out. He didn’t want this woman touching her, and cooing over him. He was not a baby! He needed out of it all!

Then he could hear Cas’s voice talking to Ben on the naughty step, and his heart started to slow. He liked the man’s tone and for some reason found it soothing. He wanted his Papa!

“Papa!” He called out, his eyes unwillingly filling with tears. “Papa!”

Those familiar hands went around him and were lifting him into familiar arms and against a familiar chest with a familiar scent.

“Papa,” Jensen cried, unable to stop a few tears from falling. He stubbornly rubbed at his eyes to stop anymore escaping.

“It’s alright honey-bee,” Papa cooed. “Papa’s got you now. I was only bringing in our overnight bags.”

“Is he further than you thought?” Lisa asked Sam in a quiet whisper, not wanting baby Dean to overhear them. Sam looked on at his boys, and thought for a moment. He certainly seemed to be, what with the way he clinged to Cas and chanted his mantra of ‘papa’ so desperately. Sam nodded.

“He seems to have really attached himself to Cas,” Sam explained in the same tone. He watched his husband console their baby, watching on with pride. “Cas loves it. He’s an amazing Papa.”

“Dean clearly loves him,” Lisa agreed. The next second, she excused herself to go and rescue her whining son from the naughty step.

“What’s all this about, hey Dean?” Cas asked softly. “What’s got you so wound up?”

Jensen just shook his head, and buried his face into Castiel’s neck.

Castiel shared a worried glance with his husband, but Sam merely shrugged in response. Cas frowned before he began swaying, hoping the motion would calm the baby even more.

-X-

Later that afternoon, Ben was sat in the living room, playing with some toy soldiers. Jensen had been given his blanket (which he unconsciously clutched in his palm) and a few baby-type toys, such as wooden blocks and plush rattles.

Jensen didn’t want to have to play at all, and sat on his diapered bottom, looking over longingly at Ben. He knew that if he really did have to ‘play’ with something, he wanted to play with the soldiers and the castle.

He was sat by Papa’s feet. He wanted to go over and play with Ben; try and convince the young boy that he wasn’t a baby, that he could play with toys properly and not put them in his mouth. The problem? He wasn’t sure how to get there.

Well, actually; he knew how he could get there. He just didn’t think he would be allowed to up and walk. And he didn’t want to be sat in Daddy or Papa’s laps all afternoon or have the possibility of another nap-time bot-bot looming over his head. The only other way to get over to the lad was to crawl; but he wasn’t sure he could face the humiliation of it.

“Ben,” Auntie Lisa called her son’s attention. “Did you want to come and show Dean your new toys?”

Jensen perked up. He was ‘Dean’. It was like the woman had been able to read his mind. Papa placed his hand on his head and Jensen heard him chuckle.

“No thanks,” Ben replied, not even looking up from his game. Jensen’s heart sunk.

“Benjamin. I think Dean would really like it,” Auntie Lisa continued, pressing harder.

“You know Ben,” That was Sam. His voice was both firm, but soothing, almost understanding. “Dean’s been sat here watching you for some time.”

That caught Ben’s attention. He looked over at his Uncle Sammy before glancing over to Jensen.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think he might look up to you, you know,” Sam continued.

Jensen almost scoffed, but quickly remembered what might happen if the men sat on the sofa behind him disagreed with that. He swallowed the scoff before turning pleading eyes on Ben.

“Okay,” Ben quickly gathered up what toys he could in his arms and hurried over to sit in front of Jensen. He deposited them all on the floor before picking them up and telling Jensen all about each toy.

It wasn’t long before Ben picked up his game from where he left off. And even though Jensen was mainly left out of it, only being allowed to hold one soldier, he was more entertained watching the 3-year-old play than sitting there doing nothing.

Everything was going fine; his Papa was sat behind him with Sam close too. He could hear their voices chatting about nothing and everything, but he wasn’t really interested. He was holding a toy soldier in one hand and his blanket in the other as he watched Ben playing. He was still a little uncomfortable with everything, but he was comfortable right now. He let himself get lost in his thoughts, letting himself talk over his plan to gain their trust, and try and calm the little nagging voice in the back of his head trying to convince him against playing along.

But then, the peace was shattered.

“No! Give it back!”

A hand clawed at his face, but the plastic soldier that had somehow been in his mouth had already been dropped to the floor in fright.

Jensen startled. He hadn’t even realised he’d been chewing on the toy and now his face was stinging. He watched, almost frozen in place as Ben delicately picked up the wounded soldier in his cupped hands/

“You broke him!” He cried, pushing at Jensen. “I knew you were just a stupid, stinky baby.”

And something inside Jensen snapped. He was pretty sure it had been bubbling for a while, what with the nap-time milk, the baby food, the car seat, the diapers, the blanket and the pacifier. Ben just tipped him over the edge.

“I’M NOT!” He screamed at the top of his voice. He kicked his feet out from where he was sat and sent Ben toys flying. “I’M NOT A STUPID BABY!”

He missed the 3 adults sat around the room rushing to their feet.

He started crying, angry tears as he attempted to push himself up onto shaky feet.

“I AM NOT A STUPID BABY!” He shouted again, crying out when the floor beneath him started to get further away. “NO!” He cried, thrashing about in the arms that held him in a vice like grip. He was being carried out of the room and up some stairs. He was pleased to note that his squirming and fighting was causing some trouble to whoever was holding him.

“NO! GET OFF ME!”

They entered a room, and he was led down against something soft. Jensen realised it was a large double bed. The hands left him and he scrambled up and turned over, trying to find purchase on the soft sheets to scramble away.

He barely heard Sam and Cas talking, before hands were on him again and pulling him back to his original place on the bed.

As soon as he was on his back again, 3 loud, slaps rang around the room. For a moment, Jensen heard them rather than felt them. But the sharp stinging soon blossomed throughout his right inner thigh. He hissed and pulled his knees up towards his chest.

It was effective. The stinging caused him to still. And now he had stopped, his eyes started to fill with angry tears. Sam was hovering over him, his face showing just how irritated he was.

“That. Is. Enough!” Sam’s voice was low and scary. Jensen cowered back some, and tried to make himself look smaller. He was suddenly regretting his little display.

“Daddy is not impressed little boy,” Sam continued in his scary voice. “That was a very bad mistake. You wanted Daddy and Papa’s attention? You got it!”

Jensen paled at that. He had no idea what that threat entailed, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He also knew, that now he had ‘Daddy and Papa’s attention’, they really were going to watch him like hawks.

“Got it,” Cas’s voice called, as the man walked back into room. Jensen turned towards the voice, only just realising that the man had left without him noticing.

“Good,” Sam’s eyes never left Jensen’s. “Now you’ve finished with your tantrum, little man; let me tell you what’s about to happen.”

Jensen gulped and looked between Sam and Castiel. He knew he was not going to like whatever it was they were going to say. Both men sat on the edge of the bed, and Sam took him into his lap. It made Jensen tense up, expecting to feel stinging between his thighs again. When instead he got a hand running softly through his hair.

“Our baby has been allowed to grow up too big, too soon,” Sam explained. It was almost as if he wasn’t talking to Jensen, but the little knew better. His voice had turned soft, as if he hadn’t been angry seconds before. “So, what we’re going to do, is let Dean have another bot-bot, and then when he wakes up tomorrow we can try again. But don’t worry baby,” Sam reassured. “I promise Daddy and Papa won’t make the same mistake again. When you wake up tomorrow you can still be as little as you need to be. We’ll work up to being older when we go home, okay?”

“No, please,” Jensen tried to plead. He didn’t want another bot-bot. He didn’t want to sleep anymore. He didn’t want to be little. He just wanted to get up, take this stupid diaper off and walk away from these crazy people and never look back! He preferred the streets to this insane idea!

“We know honey-bee,” Cas soothed, hands reaching over to cup Jensen’s face. “It’s so confusing. And Daddy and Papa haven’t helped. We shouldn’t have let you grow up so big, so soon. We realise that now; so we’re going to fix it… because that’s what Daddy’s and Papa’s do best.”

“No, you don’t understand!” Jensen begged, his heart hammering in his chest as the familiar bottle came into view. “I don’t want this! This is crazy! You people are sick! No! This isn’t funny!”

Sam hummed, as if Jensen’s words didn’t mean anything to him.

Jensen tried desperately to spit the bottle out of his mouth when Sam pushed it past his lips.

“Come on lovely,” Sam cooed. “Just drink your milk, hey? It’ll make everything better.”

Jensen turned his head away from the bottle, not surprised when it followed him. He watched as Cas got up and started to move towards where their bags were over by the bedroom door.

“When you’ve finished your milk, Papa is going to change your bum, and then you can have a nice, cosy lie down in you crib, okay?” Cas asked, appearing again with diaper materials.

It was in that second that Jensen realised that he wouldn’t be getting out of this right now. Sighing, he turned back up to look up at Sam.

He started drinking the milk, slowly. Sam’s eyes were no longer full of frustration and instead full of love. He looked down at him with pride, and Jensen tried to ignore the fire that it fuelled in his tummy.

“There’s my good boy,” He whispered. “You’re our good boy Dean.”

Jensen let his eyes fall shut, not wanting to look up into Sam’s eyes any longer. With his eyes closed, he didn’t realise he had finished the milk until the bottle was pulled from his lips. He chased after the bottle almost desperately, without realising; and his cheeks turned deep red when Sam and Castiel chuckled at him.

He cracked his eyes open when he was moved, pressed against Sam’s chest like before. He was burped and then promptly led back down on the bed where Cas reached to his waist and un-popped the poppers around his crotch and began the diaper change.

“Hiya honey-bee,” Cas smiled down at him from above. Jensen started to feel the effects of the drugs from the bottle he’d just drank. Jensen blinked slowly and sleepily. “We’ll get you out of this diaper and into a nice, new one.”

Out of nowhere, his blanket that he had lost somewhere in his outburst was offered to him by Sam. Jensen took it weakly, as he fought to keep himself awake. He brought the blanket to his face, and rubbed it over his cheek, humming with pleasure at how soft it was.

“That’s it,” Daddy cooed, his large hand running through his short hair.

“Good boy,” Papa spoke softly, his voice getting softer as Jensen lost his battle with sleep.

-X-

When Jensen woke again, it was morning. He could tell as the curtains were closed, only open a slither and letting the sun slip in and shine over the crib he was led in.

He stretched out, ignoring the dull thud as his feet knocked against the wooden bars. He blinked, pleased to note that he was coming out of the other end of the drug faster than he did before.

Sitting up, Jensen realised he still had the blanket clutched in his palm. He shook it away, without throwing it completely from him; it was still within arms-reach. As he turned his head around he noticed the double bed, where two lumps lay snoring under the cover.

The crib was at the bottom of the bed, and Jensen had 2 guesses as to who was sleeping there. Realising that both Sam and Cas where there, sleeping, and the bedroom door was merely 20 feet away, made Jensen’s heart thud in his chest. This was his chance, probably the best chance he was going to get in a while.

Thinking about it, and wondering what exactly was making him consider staying, he sat looking around for a moment. When he decided that he had to at least try (because who knew when he would get his next chance to slip away), Jensen moved to stand up.

He lifted his leg up to throw it over the top of the crib, but jumped back, crying out slightly and landing on his bottom, on the soft mattress when the bedroom door slammed open.

Behind him, Cas and Sam woke in a flash.

Jensen’s eyes stung with tears, frustrated ones as he watched his escape chance slip through his fingers like water.

An orange blur rushed past the crib and jumped up onto the bed.

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Cas! Wake up!”

Jensen groaned; it was Ben.

Sam yawned loudly, clearly acted.

“And just why should I get up at such a godly hour?” His voice was rough from sleep, but held a playful tone.

“No idea,” Cas agreed. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Me too,” Sam yawned again. Jensen narrowed his eyes, unsure of what game they were playing. “Goodnight Cas.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

Ben cried out happily, jumping up and down on his knees and making the bed wobble.

“No! Uncle Sam! Uncle Cas! Wake up! It’s my birthday!”

“Birthday?” Sam called out, still playing his silly game. “It’s not your birthday!”

“It is Uncle Sam!”

“And just how old does that make you now?”

“4, Uncle Sam! I’m 4!”

“My gosh!” Cas had sat up and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “4?! You’re such a big boy now!”

Jensen drowned out the rest of the conversation, scrubbing at his eyes to rid them of the tears that were still building. His crotch was now getting itchy and when he pressed a hand against the diaper (timidly and filled with humiliation) to try and rid himself of the uncomfortableness he realised that he had at some point wet himself.

He cried out quite loudly, his face burning red and the embarrassment flooding through him. This seemed to catch everyone’s attention.

“I think the baby’s awake,” Sam pointed out, quite obviously.

“I’ve got it,” Cas responded. Jensen turned his head to see the man throw the cover from him and get out of bed while Sam continued to converse with Ben, this time; about him.

Cas yawned loudly, this time for real. He threw on a robe and approached the cot. He folded his arms and placed them over the top bar of the crib, and rested his chin on his arms, smiling down to Jensen as if he was looking at his whole world.

“Good morning Dean,” He cooed. “Did you sleep well, honey-bee?”

“Papa,” Jensen grumbled. He was uncomfortable and needed to be changed. He hadn’t thought, though, to use his own hands to rid himself of the wet diaper.

“Oh honey-bee,” Cas continued. “Did Ben wake you up, eh?”

Cas reached his arms down and picked him up from the crib.

“How mean, hey?” It was clear that Cas didn’t really think so. “We were going to be getting up soon anyway. We’ve got a very busy day.”

Jensen groaned his displeasure at that and leant forward, resting his head against Cas’s shoulder. Cas just chuckled and moved about the room gathering items as he went. It wasn’t until Jensen was being put down on the bed that he realised it was materials to change his wet diaper with.

Jensen frowned, and gulped.

“No,” He complained, batting at Cas’s hands as they confidently reached to pull down the trousers he was wearing. He didn’t want his diaper changed, much less in front of Ben.

“Uh-uh mister,” Sam’s voice called his attention. Jensen looked up and sure enough Sam was looking down at him. A pacifier was slipped into his mouth. “Such little boys don’t get to use big boy words. And they have their paci’s to remind them.”

Jensen seriously thought about throwing another fit, but when he considered the knock out bottle that was probably waiting for him to do that, he decided against it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore everything going on around him. But it was hard to, what with Sam and Cas talking above him and the sensation of a wet wipe over his crotch making him jump… he realised there was absolutely no way he was getting away.

At least anytime soon.


	5. Highchairs and Diapers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than expected. I apologise. I have been working on it all week!! But i was awake early this morning and had tonnes of enthusiasm!!  
> Remember this story is non-con.  
> Hope you enjoy!!  
> xx

** Chapter 5 **

Jensen had been glad to leave Ben and Lisa behind, when Sam had buckled him into the car seat a few days later.

They had spent a total of 4 days with them and it had not been fun, at least for Jensen. Sam and Cas seemed to have a whale of a time, taking Ben and him to the Zoo, for the boy’s birthday, and treating them both to so many things from the toy shop they had gone to one day. For Jensen though it was filled with diaper changes, more sloppy baby food and a pacifier; which when in meant he couldn’t speak.

Sam and Cas chatted away, mainly between themselves, but would often look back at him stuck in the stupid car seat behind them. He still had the pacifier in after Cas had reinserted in after ‘breakfast’ this morning before they had left. He was kinda glad that it was really, because he wasn’t sure he could stop himself from saying a few colourful choice words towards the two if he was allowed the freedom of speech.

The pacifier, however, was not tied around his head, and Jensen could have easily have reached up and taken the stupid thing from his mouth. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it, and tried to convince himself that the reason he left it in place was to save him from the stinging slaps of Sam’s hand if he muttered any word other than ‘Daddy’ and ‘Papa’.

“We’re nearly home baby,” Sam cooed from the front, reaching back and patting his leg, eyes still on the road. Cas had driven them halfway ‘home’, and Sam took over when they stopped for a toilet break. Jensen wasn’t sure where Lisa lived, or where Sam and Cas lived, but it was a fair old distance. It felt like he had been stuck in the back of the car for days!

“You were very little last time we were home!” Cas explained excitedly. “You slept _all_ the time!”

Jensen rolled his eyes at Cas’s tone and turned to look out the window as the car started to turn off the highway.

“This time Daddy and Papa can show you where you’ll be living now!” Sam agreed, tone matching Castiel’s. “And you can play with all the new toys we brought you!”

Jensen couldn’t really respond in any way, and didn’t even try. He instead continued to watch out of the window at the passing scenery. The two men in the front went back to talking between themselves, Jensen listening carefully to their quiet conversation.

It wasn’t long after that, that the car pulled into a driveway of a modest looking house. It looked a decent size, without being huge. The house was new and modern and looked to be very well kept; the grass out front was only recently mowed, and the flowerbed was bursting with colour.

Jensen hadn’t known what he had expected, but it hadn’t been this. It was nice. _Really nice._ It was like Jensen biggest dream!

“Welcome home honey-bee,” Cas called excitedly as he pulled him out of the car seat. Jensen looked around at the house again now he could see it properly. They were parked in front of a blue garage door that was attached to the side of the house. And there was a cute, stepping stone path across the grass that led to the front door.

The inside was just as nice as the outside. It was just as modern, just as new, and Jensen found himself wondering just how long the couple had been living here.

Cas carried him into an open plan kitchen, diner. There was a wood finish theme throughout, and the colour scheme of the room was clearly black and white. The colours went well together. The kitchen was big, but it was clear it was well lived in. The ‘Mr Right’ and ‘Mr Always Right’ mugs sat beside the coffee machine and a bottle steriliser sat full of empty bottles.

“Papa’s going to make you a bot-bot, honey-bee,” Cas explained to Jensen as they headed towards the steriliser. Jensen panicked and grumbled behind the pacifier. Cas shushed him kindly. “Not a nap-time bot-bot Dean, don’t worry. As long as you are Daddy and Papa’s good baby, you won’t need a nap-time bot-bot ever again.”

“But,” Cas continued. “Papa’s going to make you a nice, warm bot-bot to fill that tummy of yours and then you can have a bit of a lie down in your crib okay?”

Jensen grimaced and shook his head.

“Yeah,” Cas hummed, unaffected by Jensen’s silent protests. “It was a long journey home from Auntie Lisa’s house. And baby Dean didn’t sleep a wink! If he doesn’t have a nap soon he’s going to end up very grumpy.”

“No,” Jensen grumbled quietly, not letting the pacifier slip past his lips. Cas just shushed him, showing no sign that he had heard Jensen talking, and expertly filled a bottle with milk and popped it in the bottle warmer to heat up.

It took a few minutes, and Jensen realised he was getting rather sleepy. The couple had been putting him down for a nap every day just after lunch, for an hour. And his body seemed to be falling into routine.

Once the bottle was warm enough (Cas made sure by checking the temperature on his wrist), he carried Jensen through the house again and up the stairs. There were only 4 doors that Jensen could see once they reached the top of the stairs. Cas led him through the first door on the left and Jensen paled.

It was a nursery. A huge one. One that was clearly made for someone of his size. He really should have expected it really, but it still shocked him when he realised that they had really planned this… all of this.

And they seemed to think he liked elephants.

There was the soft-toy elephant he’d been given, as well as the blanket. (he wouldn’t admit it to anyway, not even himself, but he favoured the blanket!). Then there was the nursery, that Jensen guessed was technically _his_ room. The walls were a light grey and cream.

A wall sticker of an elephant that was very similar to the one on his blanket, was on the wall above the grey crib. Beside the elephant was a large, white D, with the name ‘Dean’ written in black over the top. It was a very nice decoration, even if Jensen knew that wasn’t his name. Above the crib, was a mobile; 4 little elephants hanging down. In the crib was just a mattress, and a quilt cover with elephants decorating it.

A changing table was against another wall, the same colour as the crib. The changing mat on top of it was, you guessed it, decorated with cartoon elephants. A chest of draws was next to the changing table, and Jensen had no doubt that it was filled with more of the babyish clothing he kept being subjected to.

The window in the room was large and was decorated with grey curtains. In the corner of the room, besides the window was a decent sized, cosy looking arm chair. And that was where Cas was heading.

“Papa,” Jensen mumbled. Although, he wasn’t sure just what he wanted to say, even If he was given permission.

“It’s alright honey-bee,” Cas hummed as he sat down. “Papa’s going to give you your milk and then you can have a nap, okay?”

Once Cas was seated, he rearranged Jensen carefully in his lap and reached around to plop the pacifier out of the baby’s mouth. Jensen smacked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and slapped his lips together a few times, almost relishing in the freedom, yet also missing the feeling of the plastic bulb. He wasn’t missing it for long, as the bottle nib was slipped past his lips. He didn’t think as he started to drink it.

At that moment, Sam walked into the room. He had been left to get the bags in from the car.

“Look what I found left in the back seat,” He called as he entered. In his hand was the blue and grey blanket Jensen had embarrassingly quickly got attached to. He whined, in want, behind the bottle, but didn’t stop drinking. He held his arm out as Sam came closer with it.

“Oh look Dean,” Cas cooed. “It’s your blanket!”

Jensen didn’t need Cas to tell him that. He could see it, and he wanted it.

“I thought you might want this,” Sam chuckled as he stepped closer. He sat himself on the very edge of the arm chair and dangled the blanket over Jensen’s face. Jensen whined again, and reached around the bottle to grab it. Once he had it in his grasp, Sam let it go, and Jensen held it close to his chest, rubbing it on his chin and relishing in the softness of it.

Sam sighed happily and stroked the top of his hair.

Nothing was said between any of them for a minute, but the silence that enveloped them was not awkward. Sam and Cas watched him as he drank the bottle, and Jensen looked up at them with wide eyes.

It was only once he had finished the bottle, and had been humiliatingly burped, as usual, that anyone said anything.

“Good boy,” Sam cooed as he reached across and took Jensen from Cas. “Such a good boy Dean.”

Jensen groaned, as he was cradled like a new-born by Sam. He excepted the pacifier when it was offered to him, almost too scared to find out what would happen if he didn’t… at least, that’s what he told himself anyway.

Sam made his way over to the crib, and slowly lowered Jensen in. Jensen complained when Sam’s hands left him, and this caused the large man to reach back in and stroke his hair a few times in comfort.

Jensen watched as Cas appeared and started to do something to the mobile hanging above him and it started to play out a familiar tune. It took Jensen a second to realise it was Disney’s ‘When you wish upon a star’, a little slower than original, but it was really nice and relaxing. The mobile started spinning softly, in time with the music, the elephants rising and falling to the beat. Jensen was almost mesmerised by it, only jolting back to himself when a kiss was placed on his forehead and the quilt cover was pulled up over him.

The next thing Jensen knew, Sam and Cas were over by the door of the nursery, and the lights above him dimmed until they were barely there.

“Sweet dreams, Dean,” Sam whispered, voice filled with love, before both him and Cas left.

Jensen was just left to lay there, watching the mobile turn above him and listen to its continuous chime. He knew he could fight this, but he couldn’t remember a time where he had felt as relaxed as he did in that split second. He didn’t want to fight any more if he was going to get cuddles and warm bottles, and a nice comfy mattress to sleep on every night. And his blanket, he loved that blanket – would he be able to sleep without it if he left?

Was he actually starting to want this?

No!

He couldn’t be! That was absurd! He had been kidnapped off the street and these guys had just swanned on in and ‘adopted’ him, to make him into whoever or whatever they wanted. They had taken everything from him; his day-to-day life, his future, his ability to feed himself, care for himself, even his ability to go to the toilet! (Although, Jensen couldn’t help but feel smug that he had not yet used the diaper while awake, and classed that as a winning point for his side!) And yeah, okay, he had been living on the street; but that didn’t change the fact that it was _his_ life! They did not have the right to just come along, pluck him up and walk on as if they hadn’t done anything wrong. But they had.

Jensen couldn’t help wondering whether they felt any remorse, any guilt over what they had done. But he sorely doubted it. They seemed to adore the baby they were trying, and humiliatingly succeeding, to turn him into. Every word, every look, every touch was filled with more love than Jensen had ever received in his whole life. And he desperately wanted more. And yet, he knew he couldn’t allow himself more, he would fall further down the rabbit hole, and it would be harder than it already was, to get up and walk away at the next chance he got… in fact, it would be nearly impossible.

Grumbling, Jensen pulled his blanket closer to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. It was soft and comforting, and he loved it. He knew if… not if! _When_ he got out, the blanket would either have to go with him, or he would have to get a replacement.

Sighing at that thought, Jensen snuggled down and realised he had been fighting sleep for a little while. As much as he didn’t really want to nap, he knew he was getting nowhere before he did. He convinced himself he would only rest his eyes, but within seconds he was asleep.

-X-

The next morning brought something new. A highchair.

Well, it wasn’t really a highchair; it was more like a renovated dining chair, with arms, and a detachable tray. And it still sat comfortably at the table and meant he was still the same height as everyone else would be.

Jensen had been given a sippy cup with watered down orange juice inside and was left trapped in the highchair as Sam and Cas busied themselves around the kitchen. It was nice to see, Jensen had to admit. It made them seem more family like.

Grabbing the sippy cup with his left hand, he brought it to his mouth and took a few sips. It was like an explosion of flavour on his tongue! Since Sam and Cas had brought him home he had only been allowed bottles of milk, or water, and sloppy baby food. It was nice to have something that had a bit of zing, and something different after so long!

He chugged down more of the juice, humming in contentment.

He missed the fond look that Sam and Cas shared between themselves as they continued to make breakfast for themselves and the baby.

When the sippy cup was empty, Jensen plopped the cup back on the tray. He had a huge smile on his face, and it didn’t fall even when Sam turned to him, and dropped a couple of slices of apple on the tray.

“Look at you this morning baby,” He chuckled. Jensen grabbed at an apple slice, too excited to miss out on an opportunity of real food! Sam ran his hand through Jensen’s hair fondly as the boy munched on the apple and kicked his legs softly in contentment. “You’re so happy.”

Jensen couldn’t even find it in himself to complain or grumble when Sam and Cas sat at the table and started to eat away at their fried breakfast. He was just happy that he had real food!

“You are one hungry boy this morning,” Cas commented, as he grabbed a few strawberries from the bowl in the middle of the table. He also put these on the tray in front of him. Jensen just hummed in agreement and practically dived for the red fruit.

“Daddy,” Jensen called once he had swallowed the last bite of fruit a few minutes later.

“Yes Dean?” Sam asked, giving the lad his full attention.

“Daddy, more?” He asked carefully. He wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to speak anymore yet, so was rather dubious. But when Sam’s face didn’t darken, he relaxed.

“No more babe,” Sam spoke apologetically. “You’ll get tummy ache if you eat any more.”

“But,” Jensen pouted, looking down at the empty tray and then longingly over at the bowl of fruit.

“No Dean,” Cas agreed with his husband. “You can have some more later, okay? You’ll get poorly if you eat too much grown up food at once after so long on just your bot-bot’s.”

Jensen scowled, but didn’t complain any more. They were clearly giving him slightly more freedoms now they were at home, and as much as Jensen wanted to fight their decision, he knew that would cause them to tighten the reigns again. And who knew, if he was good he may be given even _more_ freedoms!

He slumped back in the highchair and sighed through his nose in complaint.

Cas stood up and took the sippy cup with him. He walked back towards the kitchen area and opened the fridge. Jensen watched in awe, and want, as Cas filled the cup up halfway with pure orange juice and then watered it down with water from the tap. He attached the lid again as he walked back towards the table.

“Here you go honey-bee,” Cas soothed, offering the cup back to the little. Jensen took it, the smile now back on his face.

“Thank you, Papa,” He whispered.

Both Sam and Cas melted with those 3 words, and Cas took Jensen’s face gently between his two hands and pressed a light kiss to the boy’s forehead.

Jensen smiled up at him. This was good. All he had to do, was be cute. And he would have them wrapped round his little finger.

Cas sat back down and resumed his breakfast. Jensen drank from the sippy cup, slower this time, wanting to savour the taste. And Sam started up conversation.

“I’ve gotta go back to work tomorrow.”

“Already?” Cas asked, clearly disappointed.

“It’s been a month, love,” Sam pointed out. “And remember originally they were only going to allow me 2 weeks.”

Cas hummed, but it didn’t stop how upset he clearly was.

“They’ve already forwarded a case to me to look over and review tomorrow,” Sam complained. “They clearly can’t wait to get me back.”

Jensen furrowed his eyebrows as he thought over just what job Sam could have. Jensen couldn’t see him as anything other than something like a doctor.

“Surely they can’t do that until your parental leave is over?” Cas questioned.

“Nope. That’s why I’ve ignored the email,” Sam smirked. “I will glance over it quickly tonight. But I want to spend the day with you guys.”

Cas nodded, thankful that this is what the other man was going to do.

“And what about you? Have you decided what you’re going to do about work yet?”

Cas paused mid bite. He soon resumed chewing, and once his mouth was empty again he looked up at Sam with wide eyes.

“Well, I was hoping that I could quit work and stay home with the baby,” Cas spoke quickly. “If that’s alright with you?”

Sam smiled wide.

“I was hoping you were going to say that,” Sam explained. “I wouldn’t have stopped you if you had wanted to go mind. But I really think it’ll be good for both you and Dean.”

-X-

Cas crept into the quiet room. The mobile had stopped spinning and the lullaby had drifted off. In his crib, in exactly the same way Cas had left him earlier, sleeping soundly, was his baby.

He felt almost bad having to wake him, after all Dean looked so peaceful. But if he didn’t, the babe would struggle sleeping tonight.

“Dean,” He cooed, voice ever so soft. He didn’t get any response. “Dean, baby,” He tried again. He reached down and pressed his hand to the baby’s crotch, to check the diaper. It was dry. Cas knew that his baby was struggling to let go when he was awake, but without a doubt he always lost control during sleep. He hadn’t urinated since early that morning, and it was now nearing 2pm.

“Come on Dean,” He spoke louder. The baby stirred, and blinked awake slowly.

“Papa?” He asked sleepily.

“Hiya honey-bee,” He cooed down at him. Seeing him so sleepy was adorable, and heart-warming. “Did you have a good nap?”

Cas wasn’t expected the baby to respond, and reached down to lift him up.

“Papa,” The baby whined, leaning back, trying to fall back into the crib.

“I know,” Cas soothed. “Papa’s so mean for waking you up.”

Jensen groaned, as Cas moved him. It made him aware of the pressure in his lower abdomen, and within seconds Jensen realised the sensation. He needed to piss.

He let Cas carry him, resting his head on the man’s shoulder as he walked. He clenched down on his bladder, not letting himself let go like he so desperately needed. He knew he would often wet and mess himself during sleep (and that was humiliating enough, especially because normally he didn’t even realise until he woke up), but to even think about doing it while conscious, that didn’t bode well with him… at all.

Cas carried him out of the nursery, instead of towards the changing table, like normal. He looked back up. The first stop, after he woke up, every time, without fail, was at the changing table. But this time, it clearly wasn’t.

“Papa?” He questioned. Cas seemed to know what he was asking, and answered him.

“Dean hasn’t used his diaper since this morning,” He explained as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the living room. “And so his diaper is still nice and dry.”

“Oh?” Sam asked as he caught the last of the conversation as his husband and their baby entered the room. “Have we _still_ got a dry diaper?”

“We do Daddy,” Cas sighed.

“Oh dear,” Sam put down the iPad he was scrolling through on the coffee table and sat up on the edge on the sofa.

Jensen felt a panic start to bloom in his chest. What were they on about? What was so bad about it? He knew it wasn’t exactly healthy, but he had often gone over a day before using a toilet while he had been on the street.

“You’ve gotta be nearly desperate,” Cas told him, as he sat them both of the sofa besides Sam.

Jensen didn’t care how right Cas was, he was _not_ wetting this diaper! Not on his watch.

“It’s not good for you Dean,” Sam soothed. The couple man handled him until he was stretched over them both. Jensen complained, just wanting to curl up and hold his tummy until he could get to a toilet. “You can’t hold on baby. You’re going to make yourself poorly.”

“No,” Jensen whined.

A hand, it wasn’t until Jensen looked that he was able to tell it was Sam’s hand, pressed down gently on his lower abdomen.

“No!” He cried again, trying to both push the hand away and pull his legs up.

Cas grabbed his hands and pulled them up against his own chest. He held them gently and used his thumb to rub over Jensen’s wrists.

Sam pressed down slightly harder, and Jensen really struggled to keep control.

“No!” He cried, eyes welling up with tears. They were working together, against him. This wasn’t fair!

“Dean, honey-bee,” Cas called down at him. “You’re doing so well. Daddy and Papa just need to help you a little bit, okay?”

“No!” Jensen cried again. “Stop! Please!”

“Shh, baby,” Sam soothed, pressing harder again. “I know.”

“We know this is difficult, but that’s what Daddy and Papa are here for baby,” Cas continued to explain. “We’ll help our baby boy in every way we can.”

“Papa!” Jensen screamed. “Please!”

One more firmer push from Sam had Jensen losing control of his muscles. The diaper taped around him started to fill and grow warm from his own urine.

Jensen started bawling.

They were talking to him, but he couldn’t understand any of it. Cas was holding him closer and within minutes, Sam had him cleaned up and in a brand new, fresh diaper. The other one was disposed of.

They then sat on the sofa, Jensen in the middle, as they all snuggled together. Jensen continued to sob, turning into one of their chests instinctively. He didn’t protest to the pacifier that was offered to him, and he greedily snatched his blanket towards him too.

As Jensen came back to himself, he realised he felt more loved than he ever had, and without even thinking about it, he snuggled deeper. He couldn’t deny it, he felt at home here.


	6. Ruined Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one up quick!!  
> It is a shorter chapter at just over 2000 words, but I believe it was necessary. You'll see ;)  
> Thank you for your continued support!! Mean's the world to me!!  
> P.S I went back to Chap 1and changed it slightly. Sam is now the serious one and Cas is the more excited one. I've been thinking about changing it since chap 2, but decided it might work. Now, after this chapter, I don't feel Chap 1 portrays them properly for the future chapters. Thank you guys.  
> xx

** Chapter 6 **

Many things had happened in the past week;

Jensen was continuously forced to use his diapers while conscious, both ways. It wasn’t pleasant; Jensen was just glad that they always changed him immediately afterwards.

He was having less bottles now, and more real food; he usually had porridge for breakfast, a snacky lunch and then a mini version of the ‘grown-ups’ meal at supper. It was nice to be eating real food again, and his energy had started to grow once more.

Daddy… _Sam_ had gone back to work. The first time he left, the morning after arriving home from Auntie Lisa’s, it had been strange. Jensen hadn’t been sure what to feel in regards to the situation. He felt a longing, a sort-of stabbing feeling as he watched Daddy leave. The feeling got worse every day. But soon after he left he would shake himself back into reality and reminded himself he shouldn’t be getting separation anxiety over his kidnapper. And why the hell would he get separation anxiety anyway; he was 23!

It took Jensen 3 days to work out that Daddy was a lawyer, and suddenly their wealth made sense.

Jensen wasn’t sure what it was exactly that Papa had done for work before he had come along, but just like he had said he would – he quit. He became the stay-at-home parent for Jensen. Jensen spent a lot of time with Papa during the day. Sometimes they would go out to the supermarket, and one time they went to the park (until Jensen called a fellow little a shithead and Papa promptly took them home, spanked Jensen’s ass 5 times and put him down for an early nap).

Jensen quickly learnt the routine.

7.30AM was when one of them (normally Papa, as Daddy was busy getting ready to leave for work by this time) would come to wake him up if he wasn’t already awake. Then breakfast would be by 8AM. Daddy went to work at 8.30AM after making sure he showered Jensen with a hundred kisses. When Daddy left, Papa always had something for them both to do, be it watching a film, stacking blocks or colouring. Papa always played with him for at least an hour. And then it was time for a snack, and he had to use his diaper.

At 10AM, Papa took them out. It was quite often to run errands around the town, but often they would meet up with one of Papa’s friends at a coffee shop. Then it was home for a spot of lunch, a bottle, and a nap all by 1PM. His nap was always, without fail, and hour long and by 2PM he was being woken up. If he hadn’t used his diaper, he was made to do so again by this point. After a change, he was allowed another snack and Papa played with him some more for a little, before letting him play by himself. At 4PM, Papa usually strapped him into the huge bouncer chair they had for him and put on a childish movie or gave him a rattle or something, while he went and started supper.

By 5.30PM Daddy was walking through the door, and whisking him out of his chair to pepper him in more kisses, telling him about his ‘boring’ day at work. Daddy always told him how he would rather be at home with his baby all day, but he had to work to buy his baby all the nice things in the world. Supper was done by 6PM, and often, Jensen was allowed to feed himself, but both Daddy and Papa liked to do it for him some days. After supper it was bath time, and this was always Daddy’s job, as Daddy hadn’t seen him all day, while Papa cleared up from their meal. Once he was washed, clean, rediapered and dressed in his fluffy pyjamas, it was cuddle time on the sofa.

At 8PM they took him up to the nursery and sat down with him in the arm chair. He was given a bottle by one of them, while the other read him a story. By 8.30PM, he was led down in the crib, the mobile above him was always started and the baby monitor (which was one of those ones with a camera built in) was always turned on, before Daddy and Papa bid him goodnight and left him alone until morning. It never took him long to drop off.

Daddy and Papa pretty much followed the routine to a T. So, when it changed, Jensen quickly picked up on it.

It started when he woke up in his crib. He could tell straight away that something was off, as normally he woke to find someone hanging over his crib and cooing down at him. But today, there was no one. He had called out experimentally for Papa, and within minutes, the man walked in with a huge smile on his face.

“My, my,” Papa spoke happily. “You had a nice long lie-in, honey-bee.”

Jensen frowned as Papa picked him up. As usual the man took him over to the changing table and began changing his wet diaper.

“You slept through breakfast! And Daddy’s been at work a whole hour!” Papa explained. Jensen was getting more and more confused. They always woke him up for breakfast, and Daddy always had to give him a hundred kisses before he left for work – that was just how it worked… right?

 _No!_ It wasn’t Daddy! It was Sam! And fuck them both! He had gone without breakfast before. He didn’t need Sam’s kisses. He didn’t need anything from Sam! Or Cas for that matter.

Still, he clung to Papa… _Cas! Damn it!_ Cas picked him up and carried him downstairs. Jensen was unsure of what to expect, their usual routine had clearly been shot to pieces. How was the day going to go now?

Papa plonked him down on the sofa and walked away. That was something Papa, _(Cas!)_ never did. He always told him that unless Daddy or Papa were there, he wasn’t allowed on the furniture, in case he fell and hurt himself.

“Papa?” Jensen had called after Cas.

“I’m just grabbing you something to eat honey-bee,” Cas called, but he didn’t look back. It was like he just brushed him off.

Jensen sat on the sofa, chewing anxiously on his fingers and trying to make heads and tails of this situation. He almost wanted to crawl back into bed, back into his crib and start the day over again.

 _But wait_! A voice spoke inside his head. Something was up with Cas today – maybe he was coming down with something, had a fever or whatever. Either way, he wasn’t himself. And maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps today’s the day he’s been waiting for since he arrived here… perhaps today’s the day he’s meant to escape.

That voice pulled him out of the headspace he had managed to slightly embed himself in, although not fully. He sat on the sofa, blinking as he thought about it.

 _Play along, for now_. He decided. He was sure that he would get his chance at some point during the day.

Cas came back with a biscuit for him and a bottle of _cold_ milk. Jensen hadn’t drunk the milk, quite disgusted that it wasn’t warm. The biscuit had been nice to nibble on as Cas put the TV on. Instead of the toddler-aged programs he was usually made to endure, Cas put on Pokémon and Ben 10 for him. It had been a nice, and a rather welcomed change, but still… Jensen wondered what exactly was going on.

After cucumber sandwiches with carrot sticks and hummus for lunch, washed down with apple juice, Cas bundled him up in his arms and returned them to the sofa. He put the TV on again and promptly fell asleep in the arm chair.

Jensen almost laughed when the man started to snore. He called for Papa quite loudly a few times, before gathering the courage to stand up. It felt a little weird to be standing, as over the last few weeks he had barely stood on his own two feet. But Jensen found the process like riding a bike. He put one foot in front of the other and before he knew it, he was stood at the front door.

He looked down at himself for a moment and realised that he was still wearing the pyjamas from the night before. And hidden underneath was a diaper; albeit a dry one, but a diaper nonetheless.

Glancing back into the living room, to see Cas still passed out on the sofa, Jensen tiptoed up the stairs and along the landing. He hurried into Sam and Cas’s room and helped himself to a set of clothes from Sam’s side of the wardrobe. Cas was slightly smaller than him, and Sam was slightly taller. So, even though it meant slightly bigger clothes, it was better than pants that barely came down to his ankles. It took him mere seconds to remove everything he was wearing, even that stupid diaper and dress himself again in Sam’s clothes.

Back down the stairs, he checked to make sure Cas was still sleeping. When the man’s snoring reached his ears, he reached for the door handle.

He paused.

Pro’s and con’s over the situation rushed through his head at 100 miles per hour, and Jensen almost let go of the handle. But when Cas made a noise, that made it sound like he was stirring, Jensen bolted. He threw the front door opened and took off down the street without a second glance.

Cas opened his eyes. The sleep that he had been feigning was gone from his face in a second as he stood up and made his own way to the open front door. He watched as Jensen ran down the empty street. When he turned the corner and Cas couldn’t see him anymore he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Speed dialling Sam, he waited no longer than 2 seconds before his husband answered.

“He’s gone. Heading north,” Cas spoke with a heavy heart and wanted nothing more than to rush after him and bring his baby back home right now.

“Got it,” Sam’s tone was professional. He quickly dropped it. “Don’t worry love, you know I’ve got someone watching him. And don’t forget the tracker in his system. We won’t lose him, and in a few hours, he’ll be home again.”

“I know Sam,” Cas sighed, finding himself unable to close the door and lose sight of the place he had last seen his baby. “Still doesn’t make this any easier.”

“He needed this baby,” Sam soothed. “He was stuck in limbo between Dean and Jensen and it wasn’t doing any of us, least of all him, any good. He needs to be one or the other – and we all know, the only option he has is regression. Letting him escape, and us finding him again will hopefully make him realise that after all, here is where he belongs. That above everything, we’ll keep him safe.”

“Sam,” Cas choked on tears. “Please come home.”

“I’m already walking out the office,” Sam promised. “I’ll be home in less than 30 minutes.”

-X-

“What do you mean you lost him?” Sam cried down the phone.

Cas whirled around in the dining room chair, face betraying the panic and desperation that stabbed him in the heart with those words.

“What?!” He whispered in horror, gripping the side of the table.

“Get it working then!” Sam ordered. “And get someone on the next fucking train to Ohio after him!"

“Sam?” Cas asked worriedly when his husband slammed his mobile on the table.

“They lost him,” Sam informed him. He put his hands on the back of a chair and squeezed. His knuckles started to turn white. “He didn’t head for the road like we thought he would… he went to the train station. They had him right until the moment he got on a train. They lost him in the fucking crowd!”

Sam pushed frustratedly. The chair was pushed so forcefully that it crashed up against the table ad jogged the hot drinks that Cas had only made 5 minutes previously.

“And apparently, his tracker has failed!”

“What are we going to do?” Cas questioned, his eyes stinging with tears and his mind thinking up the worst possible outcomes. Literally anything could happen. He may never see his baby again!

Sam stopped, hearing the tears in his husband’s tone. He walked the short distance to the other man and gently took him in his arms. Cas hid his face in Sam’s chest and it was in that moment that the tears started, and couldn’t be stopped.

“We _will_ find him Cas,” Sam promised. “No matter how long it takes… we will bring our baby home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.P.S. Don't hate me!! ;)  
> xx


	7. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prehaps a little anticlimactic after the last chapter!!  
> Enjoy!!

** Chapter 7 **

Cas saw him in every little that he passed in the street.

Every short, sandy, haired man had him doing a double take.

Every time he heard a tiny voice call for their ‘Papa’ in the store, he turned instinctively, ready to scoop his baby into his arms. And then he would barely be able to keep his tears at bay when he realised that it wasn’t Dean.

He went through stages when he couldn’t enter the nursery, and times when he just couldn’t bring himself to leave it. He often slept curled up in the arm chair, clutching the blanket that still smelt like his little boy.

Sam wasn’t doing much better. He hadn’t been to work since that day. The man barely ate and didn’t come to bed much. Cas sometimes found him conked out with exhaustion, his head resting on the paperwork and maps that were spread out all over his desk.

Sam did not stop looking for Dean. It seemed like he was always barking orders down the phone and pacing widely. He kept a map of America on his desk and marked down when someone reported a possible sighting of their boy. He spent hours cooped up there, pondering over the red dots and trying to make sense of them. So far though, no confirmed sightings had been made, and it tore Sam up inside.

They both knew that this was technically their fault. They had let their guards down on purpose; they had wanted Jensen to run. They had wanted him to run towards the road. They wanted him to spend an hour or so following the road and trying to get a ride into the nearest town. They wanted to go after him a few hours later and pick him up, ‘rescue’ him, so to say. They wanted Jensen realise that his Daddies were going to come after him always and forever, that he couldn’t hide from them; that they loved him so much they just couldn’t let him go. And if everything had gone to plan, they would have been bringing home their Dean, not Jensen.

But, as fate would have it, their plan had gone to pot. Nothing had gone right. Their boy had bypassed the road and gone straight for the train station. And from there he could have gone anywhere.

Everyone they knew were on the lookout for him, all the time. And with family all over, they were actually covering a large space. Cas’s brother, Gabriel played a large part in the local community and often got a search party together to scour the local area in hopes that the lad would make his own way home.

Both Sam and Cas hated themselves for letting this happen. They would forever blame themselves, especially if something ever happened to their precious boy, whether he was Jensen or Dean. No matter who he was, he was their baby and they just wanted him home.

-X-

Being on the street was harder than Jensen remembered it.

Unlike the first time, Jensen was _very_ reluctant to accept any help or seek out any shelters. This was after what had happened the last time this had happened.

So, every night was spent curled up under a coat, sat on top of flat pack cardboard to try and chase away the cold of the concrete. And that was if he was lucky. But, without fail, every time he woke from sleeping he was sat in a puddle of his own urine.

Then there was the whole process of getting to sleep. Jensen struggled. And the worst thing was, Jensen didn’t honestly know whether it was the fact that he was alone on the street or whether it was because he had left his blanket behind after his hasty retreat. He was pretty sure it was a combination of the both, but he would never admit that.

He was barely eating. Purely because he didn’t come across food very often; but he also could barely stomach the dirty, half eaten food that he would dig out of bins, or take when people offered him in passing. He found himself subconsciously longing for juicy fruits, Papa’s amazing warm apple pie and most of all a nice warm bottle of milk with a hint of honey.

He also didn’t get very much human contact. It had been the same the first time on the street too, but for some reason it hadn’t bothered him too much that time. This time though? He was desperate for something. Be it a hand on his shoulder, fingers through his hair or a nice, warm cuddle from Daddy after he got back from work… he just needed something.

Quite often, Jensen would find himself missing the feel of his paci. He tried to ignore the feeling as long as possible, but when Jensen fell asleep or lost himself in his thoughts, his thumb would subconsciously make its way into his mouth to try and replicate the sensation of sucking on a pacifier.

He hid away most days, too ashamed to be out and about. He was worried someone from _their_ world would spot him and drag him back. They there was the fact that he was acting rather babyish with his wetting and thumb sucking. He didn’t want _anyone_ catching him doing that; he had enough people judging him for being homeless; he didn’t need to be known as the town’s baby.

He didn’t know how long he had been away from his kidnappers, but it was long enough to see the Halloween decorations come and go and be replaced with Christmas things.

The longer he was on the street, the more he wanted to go home. It scared him that when he thought of home, he thought of Sam and Cas. And as time went by, Jensen stopped thinking of them as his kidnappers and started crying for his Daddy and Papa. He wanted them to come and get him, take him home; wrap him up in a nice warm blanket and rock him to sleep. He wanted Papa to feed him a delicious yummy bottle, and he wanted Daddy to play with him in the bath tub, with the bubbles and his ducky. He would often find himself crying for them both.

And then it started to get colder. Someone donated a sleeping bag to him for him to try and keep warm with. People gave him warm drinks and hot food if he got lucky. There was also one woman who offered to drive him to the local shelter, but Jensen packed up within seconds and ran in the opposite direction.

One night, a storm hit the town. It hammered down with rain. The wind was high and bitingly cold. The thunder was loud, and the lighting was beautiful, but scary. Jensen had no choice but to sit in a shop doorway, huddled under his smelly (with dried urine, but what could he do?) sleeping bag and just wait it out.

It was one of the longest nights of his life.

He didn’t sleep one wink and as the storm only seemed to get worse, Jensen started crying outwardly. He begged for his Papa, and for his Daddy.

When the town started to come to life again in the morning, the worst of the storm appeared to be over. It was still raining and the wind was still cold and cruel.

Jensen, as usual, just hunkered down and ignored everyone that passed. But when someone crouched in front of him with a nice smile, and a warm drink, Jensen couldn’t pretend he hadn’t seen her.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” She had a soft voice, it was nice and Jensen knew he could listen to it for a while. “I hope you like cocoa.”

“Uh… yeah. Thanks,” Jensen spoke gruffly. He sat himself up, quite conscious of the scent of urine he knew she could smell, but took the paper cup regardless. The cup was burningly hot on his fingers, and the cocoa burnt his tongue as he took a sip. It was heaven. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” The woman smiled, clearly pleased that she had helped someone in need.

Jensen expected her to stand and walk off, like people normally did after offering him food or drink. But she didn’t.

“My name’s Meg,” She informed him cheerfully after Jensen had taken a couple of sips of his drink. “What’s yours?”

Jensen cleared his throat and looked up at her, uncertainly.

“It’s uh, Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you Jensen,” She held her hand out for him to shake. He did so, still unsure about her, but warming up slightly. She was kind and didn’t seem to have a motive of any kind.

Jensen went back to his drink, wanting her to go. But at the same time, he wanted her to stay. He didn’t want to be alone no more.

“I’m a nurse Jensen,” Meg informed him after a moment. Jensen’s head shot up over the paper cup. She pulled an ID badge out of her pocket and handed it over to the man. “I’m working with my paramedic team today. We’re going around today and offering people like yourself a free health check-up.”

“Oh,” Jensen frowned. He turned his head down.

“It’s getting colder, and we have a scheme set up to help the most vulnerable people to keep well during this time. We have a free hot meal, and a bed for the night in the deal too.”

When Jensen didn’t respond, Meg continued.

“You don’t have to accept the offer Jensen,” She explained. “We’re not going to force you to do this. But know that we only want to help you as best we can.”

Jensen nearly declined. And if he wasn’t so cold and so hungry and so desperate for touch, he was sure he would have. But he wanted to feel the warmth again, in every sense of the word. And so, when Meg held out her hand to help him stand up, he accepted.

-X-

Sam had fallen asleep at his desk once again. He had been hunkered down over the maps showing all the possible sightings of his baby. He had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, this time was the time he saw some sort of connection between the dots dotted around the Ohio area. He’d been looking for hours, and so it wasn’t a surprise when he had taken a bit of a power nap.

He jerked awake though, when the piercing ringing of his cell phone shot the silence that had enveloped the room. He swore as he shot up, but frantically searched the desk, which was buried under a mountain of paperwork, for the phone.

“Hello,” He yawned as he answered. He slumped back down into the chair and rubbed a hand over his face to try and wake him up some. “Meg?”

“Hiya Sam!” Meg’s tone was serious. It was a stark difference to the cheerful tone she usually took. “I think I’ve found something of yours.”

Sam sat up straight.

“Dean?” He whispered, prayed.

“I’ve got him Sam” Meg promised. “In Cleveland.”

“You’re sure?!” Sam hurried to ask. He needed to be sure; every time someone had thought they had spotted him so far, they had been uncertain.

“100%. Introduced himself as Jensen, DOB 1st March 1994. Searched for his record. Leads me straight to you and Clarence; his legal guardians. Got his chip working too, btw.”

She didn’t need to say anymore. Sam was out of his seat and thundering down the stairs shouting desperately for his husband.

“Sam?” Cas gasped, when his partner barrelled towards him at full speed.

“They found him! Dean!”

“What?!” Cas cried, his heart beat speeding up. “You… you’re sure?”

“Yes! Meg’s on the phone! Meg found him!”

Cas took the outstretched phone and smashed it to his ear.

“Meg Masters. This better not be a joke! Tell me you have my baby!” He demanded. Although, the more he thought about it, why would a long friend, and his husband joke about something like this? Still, the question stood.

“Clarence,” Meg calmed. “I’m looking at the poor baby now.”

“Thank god!” Cas whispered. His eyes stung with tears.

“He’s sat with a paramedic and eating a hot meal. Looks like it’s his first in a long while.”

“A paramedic?” Cas worried quietly. He watched out of his water filled eyes as Sam barrelled back up the stairs again. Cas knew what he was doing. He was gathering exactly what they’d need to go and get their baby. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine Clarence. I was doing my rounds today,” She explained. “And I found him on the street. Trying to shut the storm out. Gave him a check-up and promised him a hot meal. Didn’t want to leave him alone considering the circumstances.”

“Thank god,” Cas breathed, clutching at his chest.

“He just a little underweight and needs some vaccinations. But I didn’t want to scare the babe. Thought the best idea was to let him get settled back in with you guys again and then book him in.”

Castiel started sobbing.

“Thank you!” He cried. “Thank you, Meg!”

“Don’t thank me yet Clarence,” Meg told him, although Cas could hear the smile in her tone. “He’s underweight and needs a lot of loving right about now. Most of all, he needs his Daddy and Papa. You run here, you hear?”

“Yes Mam!”

-X-

Jensen had had a really nice warm meal the night before. He also got to use the shower and got a _real_ bed to sleep in. He hadn’t slept that well since… well, since he’d left Daddy and Papa behind. He couldn’t help but think, as he stirred, that he probably would have slept even better if he had, had his blanket. But as it was, he had been out the moment his head had hit the pillow.

Everyone had been super nice as well. He had been super dubious at first, but Meg had been sweet and asked him for permission before she did everything in regards to the check-up she gave him. She then sent him off for a warm meal with an equally nice paramedic.

A knock at the door, to the small room he had been given for the night, caught his attention.

“Come in,” Jensen coughed, clearing his throat. The door started to crack open and that's when Jensen started to panic as he remembered the wet bedding and dry urine stench from the night before.

“Morning Dean, hunny,” Meg smiled as she entered. Jensen was surprised to see her; the woman had been there at 9pm the night before, advising him to get a good night sleep.

He did not realise that Meg had referred to him as Dean.

“Morning,” He mumbled, trying not to draw her attention to the bed. His suspicious movement's and the smell was enough for her to know what had happened.

"Dean, hunny. Please don't worry about wetting the bed. You would be surprised to know how many people living on the street actually do."

"Sorry," he still apologised, his cheeks heating. "It doesn't usually happen!"

"Don't worry about it," Meg smiled kindly. She hurried to continue. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to be up already. It is only 7.30.”

“I’m used to being awake at this time,” He explained, stretching. “Used to do it every day before I was on the street.”

“Well, I’ve got some breakfast ready for you in the mess room, Dean,” She smiled, holding out her hand to him. “Thought you might like some.”

“Would love some!” Jensen enthused, hopping out of bed, and reaching for the older woman’s hand.

As Meg started leading him down to the mess room, he started thinking about what was going to happen after breakfast. After all, Meg had said a bed for a night. What would they do? Just chuck him back out, just like that?

“I hope you don’t mind,” Meg spoke as they walked through the corridors of the make-shift shelter. “But I made a call yesterday.”

“Oh?” Jensen furrowed his eyebrows, not really following.

“Yeah. Just someone that’ll be able to help you,” Meg flashed him her confident, convincing smile.

“Help me?” Jensen questioned, heart beat speeding up. “I… uh…”

They rounded the corner into the mess room. Jensen was trying to think of an excuse, to refuse this ‘help’. Whatever it was, he didn’t need it. He had barely accepted Meg’s help as it was… and now, with that sentence, he was starting to regret it.

“Dean?”

Jensen’s head shot up at his name being called, the familiar voice catching him off guard.

“Papa?” He asked, voice already wobbly with emotion and eyes pooling with tears. “Daddy?”

“Dean!” Papa called again, opening his arms.

Jensen tried to hold himself back, but the man was right there. It took him moments to decide what to do. He dropped Meg’s hand like it had burnt him and ran.

“Oh, my baby boy,” Papa’s hands wrapped round him as he ran towards him. A large hand held the back of his head towards the older man’s shoulder. “Papa’s got you. Papa’s got you now. I’m so sorry baby boy. So sorry. Papa’s sorry!”

Jensen clutched Papa’s tan coat lapels tightly in his hold. He let the tears fall down his face as he chanted ‘Papa’ over and over again.

A third hand came to rest on his back, and made him jump.

“It’s okay Dean,” Daddy’s voice soothed, rubbing small circles with his hand. At the man’s voice, Jensen’s heart clenched again and he had to feel Daddy’s warm chest, and his strong arms. He leant towards the taller man, and latched on when Papa let him go.

“Daddy’s good boy,” Daddy soothed, sitting on the floor with the little in his arms. “Daddy and Papa’s good boy.”

Papa wrapped around him from behind and they sat there together for a little while, each of them crying and relishing in the feeling of one another.

He knew he had been beginning to miss his Daddy and Papa; however, he didn’t realise to what extent exactly until mere moments ago. Sitting here with them meant everything, and he never wanted to let go again.

It wouldn’t be until Jensen was strapped in his car seat, half way home, that he realised just exactly what had happened; that he was back with his Daddy and Papa. And it would only be then that he would really question whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing. But then, at that moment, Daddy would offer him his blanket, and Jensen would drift off into a well-deserved (albeit, earlier than usual) nap, deciding that yeah, this wasn’t as bad as he thought.


	8. The bestest, favouritest

** Chapter 8 **

As Cas carried his sleeping babe into the house, he still couldn’t believe they had him home again.

“You heading up to the nursery?” Sam asked, carrying the diaper bag back into the house.

“No,” Cas breathed quietly, rubbing the side of his face against the baby’s head. He needed to be close to him right now. “I’m going to put a diaper on him and then I’m taking him to our bed to cuddle with him. Coming?”

Cas was already making his way up the stairs. Sam couldn’t help but smile warmly, not putting the diaper bag down.

“Coming.”

Up in the master bedroom, Cas tried to lie the baby down on the soft mattress. However, the sleeping babe sensed this and latched on to Cas’s jacket and wound his legs tighter around Cas’s waist.

“Shh, baby,” Cas soothed as the baby’s face screwed up in the beginning of tears. “Papa’s here. Papa’s got you. Just need a diaper on baby.”

They had been uncertain whether or not to put a diaper on him back in Ohio, but had decided against it. It was so clear that the lad was struggling between Jensen and Dean, and they were worried that putting a diaper on him there and then would cause him to fight. And they wanted to get him home as peacefully as possible. If they had to deal with wet pants and a wet car seat then so be it.

As it was, they had gotten lucky. The baby hadn’t yet had an accident. But it was only a matter of time, it had to be. Cas did not, however, want to have a wet mattress. And besides, they needed their babe in a diaper sooner or later.

“Need a hand?” Sam asked, having followed his husband in only seconds later.

“Please,” Cas hushed, sitting on the edge of the bed with the boy still in his arms.

The worked together, and it had to have been one of the most awkward and hardest diaper changes ever, but they got there. They didn’t even try and put the jeans back on; Sam recognised them as his own, but they were completely ruined. He didn’t mind though; he would give up all his trousers to have his baby back.

“Come on,” Sam cooed, running a hand over the sleeping babe’s head. He reached and took him in his arms, letting Cas stand and start shedding his layers.

Sam crawled into bed, still holding the baby. He stirred a little, grumbling. Sam shushed him and ran his hand through his hair again. The baby cracked his eyes open a little.

“Dah-dee?” He asked, clearly still more asleep than anything.

“Yes baby,” Sam reassured. “Daddy’s got you.”

Upon hearing this the baby fell back to sleep within seconds, snuggling as close to Sam as he could. Sam hummed happily, tightening his hold on the baby, and holding him even closer. It felt so good to have him back. And the fact that he had recognised him as his Daddy, even when he had been more asleep than awake; that meant everything to Sam!

Cas slid under the duvet on the other side of the bed and scooted up to cuddle both his baby and his husband. Sam lessoned his hold on the sleeping babe until he was securely tucked in between them both. He then connected his and Cas’s hands over the top of him.

Within minutes, they were all asleep.

-X-

It hadn’t taken much for them to fall back into routine. The only thing that was different was that Daddy wasn’t going to work. He had taken to working at home over the past week. Still, routine pretty much went back to how it should have been, and Jensen couldn’t find in within himself to care.

Currently it was 8ish and Jensen was sat happily in his highchair, sucking on a pacifier and holding his blanket as Daddy and Papa got breakfast ready.

“Yummy pancakes for breakfast today!” Daddy cheered as he placed a plastic plate of freshly cooked pancakes already cut up into bite sized pieces on the tray of his highchair.

“Yay!” Jensen cheered, clapping his hands together, watching as Daddy sprinkled a decent helping of strawberries on the side. Jensen spat his paci out onto the tray and let Daddy take his blanket before he quickly grabbed a strawberry in one hand and a slice of pancake in the other. He stuffed them both in his mouth, and hummed happily, kicking his legs out.

Daddy laughed and grabbed Jensen’s cheeks between his hands. He raised the baby’s head as he chewed his mouthful and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then one to his nose. It made the baby laugh.

“Dah-dee! Stop!” Jensen squealed playfully.

“But Daddy loves his baby so much!” Daddy exclaimed, pressing even more kisses all over Jensen’s face. He just couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Alright Daddy,” Papa scolded lightly as he brought over the grownups breakfasts. “Let Dean eat his breakfast!”

“Spoil sport,” Daddy pouted, but he listened, placing one last kiss on Jensen’s head before sitting down at the table.

Breakfast took half an hour, and Jensen had managed to squish strawberries all over his face and all down his top. Papa cleaned him up and changed his top while Daddy cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

“Right,” Papa declared, removing the tray from the chair and hoisting Jensen onto his hip, easy as pie. “What shall we do before Uncle Gabe gets here?”

“Ah,” Jensen cried, as Papa started to walk out of the kitchen, leaving his paci and blanket on the table. “Papa! Papa!”

“What’s the matter honey-bee?” Cas asked, knowing full well what he had done, but he had wanted to see the baby’s reaction.

“Blankey!” He cried. And Cas was surprised to see real tears pooling in the little’s eyes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry my honey-bee,” Cas cooed, hurrying back into the kitchen to collect the item. He snatched it from the table top and handed it out to the baby. “Did Papa forget?”

“Uh-huh,” Jensen sobbed, taking the desired item and holding it close to his face. He turned his head and settled it against Cas’s shoulder, slipping his thumb into his mouth. Cas was quick to substitute it with a clean paci.

“There we go honey-bee,” Cas patted the baby’s bottom and began making his way out of the kitchen again. He had reacted exactly the way he had wanted him too. The boy was slowly slipping further and further into his headspace, but he wasn’t completely there. He still fought using his diaper and changing him could be a struggle. And there were times when Cas and Sam just looked at him and could see that grown-up look in his eye. Sometimes it was clear that he was Jensen and not Dean. Both Cas and Sam knew that, as much as they didn’t like it, the whole running away fiasco had actually been good for their baby.

Today he was more Dean than Jensen.

“What shall we do before Uncle Gabe gets here then?” Cas repeated his question from earlier as they entered the living room.

Jensen had heard his Daddy and Papa talk a lot about this Uncle Gabe over the last day or two, and Jensen had no idea who the hell he was. Papa seemed to be able to read this on his face, and hurried to answer his unasked question.

“Uncle Gabe is Papa’s brother,” Papa explained as he sat on the edge of the couch, with Jensen in his lap. “He’s been so looking forward to meeting you!”

Jensen didn’t say a word, just sucked hard on his paci a few times at the thought of meeting someone else while he was like this.

Cas could see the exact moment that Jensen fought his way to the surface again. Even though it was Jensen in his arms and not Dean, the little was still very much his baby and he was going to treat him as such. Cas carried on, acting as if he had not seen the subtle change of headspaces.

“I think you’re going to like him honey-bee. He can be lots of fun, if slightly annoying,” Cas ran his hand through Jensen’s hair. The little leaned into the touch and slowly started falling under again. “He likes candy…”

“Candy?” Jensen asked, voice muffled round his paci. Cas chuckled, knowing that it was going to get a reaction out of the babe.

“Yes honey-bee, candy,” Cas tickled his tummy playfully. “And he has a little boy too!”

Jensen frowned. He bet this was just another instant, like the one with Ben. Uncle Gabe’s ‘little boy’ was probably that, a little boy. Jensen did not want to meet him!

“He’s a bit older than you,” Papa continued to explain. His voice was soothing, and Jensen couldn’t help but relax as he listened to it. “But I think you’ll like him.”

After that, Papa set them up with puzzle boards, and Jensen was surprised at how quickly he was able to engage in them for. He was sure, when Papa brought them out of his toy box that he was going to be finished with them within 10 minutes. Half an hour later and he and Papa were still busy trying to fit all the pieces back together again. It was quite fun actually. Somewhere along the lines, Daddy had finished in the kitchen and had made himself comfy on the couch, listening to the local news as he read the morning newspaper. He and Papa made small talk, but Jensen didn’t really listen as he was too busy trying to accomplish the puzzles.

A loud knock at the front door made them all jump.

“I’ve got it,” Papa called, jumping up from where he was crouched next to Jensen.

“Papa?” Jensen called quietly as he watched the man leave. He pouted, but turned at the sound of Daddy chuckling. Suddenly, the giant man lifted him from the floor and sat him on his hip.

“Papa’s coming back bub,” Daddy pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple. “He’s only gone to let Uncle Gabe in.”

At the sound of that, Jensen hid his face in Daddy’s shoulder. Daddy just laughed some more at Jensen’s expense and rubbed his back, thinking that the baby was being super cute today.

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!” A childish voice sounded loudly. “Daddy let me bring my cars to play with today!”

Jensen felt Daddy jolt as a body collided lightly with his.

“Did he now?” Daddy replied, voice excited. Jensen wound his arms tighter around Sam’s neck, refusing to look down at the little boy. “You make sure you look after them now. We don’t want them getting lost.”

“No,” The little boy agreed. “That wouldn’t be good.”

“No, it wouldn’t, would it.”

“Nope,” The little boy popped the P. “I wanna show the baby my cool cars! Do you think he’ll like them?”

“Dean likes his cars,” Sam explained. “Don’t you baby?” He jolted the little on his hip, to try and coax him out of hiding.

“I has a red one,” The little boy tried to encourage.

“Dah-dee,” Jensen whined, sounding so little that Sam’s heart warmed and his arms wound round him tighter.

“Is he alright Uncle Sam?” The little boy asked, sounding generally concerned.

“I think so sport,” Sam smiled. “Just a little bit nervous, that’s all.”

“I get nervous sometimes too,” The boy spoke conversationally. It was rather grown up talk, but the way the boy said it, Jensen could tell it was a little boy speaking. “But my Mama says being nervous isn’t bad; it just means something important is happening.”

The words were spoken comfortingly, and Jensen lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder to peak down at the other boy.

“Hiya,” The boy smiled wide. Jensen let his eyes grow wide when he laid eyes on the boy. He was a little like himself! A little older by the looks of things, but still! A grown man who was clearly treated a lot younger than he actually was! Jensen hadn’t actually met anyone like him since meeting his Daddy and Papa! This was really exciting!

“Are you going to say hi, baba?” Sam prompted, realising that his baby’s confidence was slowly growing.

Jensen sucked harder on his paci, but could not take his eyes off of the little in front of them.

“Hi Dean!” The little exclaimed happily. “My name’s Michael!”

Michael was tall, Jensen guessed he was about the same height as himself when he stood up. He had dark hair, and dark eyes and was very pretty. He had a smaller frame than Jensen had, but he made up with it with the happiness and enthusiasm that just seemed to roll off of the boy. He was dressed in a deep blue shirt, adorned with different coloured dinosaurs. He had black skinny jeans and a pair or red converse on his feet.

Jensen found him mesmerising.

“I brought some cars we can play with if you like?” Michael offered. “I do good sharing! Just ask my Daddy!”

-X-

Meeting Uncle Gabe had been a whirlwind. The man was every bit the same as Michael. He stole him off of Daddy and cuddled him close. He blew lots of raspberries on his tummy to make him laugh and held him out biscuits for him to nibble on while he sat in the man’s lap as him and his daddies chatted. Jensen liked him. He made him laugh lots and Jensen warmed up to him really quickly.

Michael sat playing with his cars by himself, and still Jensen found him very fascinating. The man was very clearly a little. Very clearly about 4 or 5 years old. In Jensen’s eyes he was amazing.

He wriggled in Uncle Gabe’s lap, wanting to get down and play with the bigger kid. Uncle Gabe chuckled and lowered the baby to the floor.

“Sorry baba,” Uncle Gabe apologised. “I bet you just wanna go off and play, don’t you?”

With that, he went back to chatting with his daddies.

Jensen sat on his diapered bottom for a moment or two. He was aware of the adults behind him still talking. He knew if he got up and walked his Daddy and Papa wouldn’t be very pleased; but he wasn’t sure whether he could bring himself to crawl to his desired destination.

“Dean!” Michael called, noticing the other little had been freed from his Daddy’s arms. “Do you want to play cars with me?”

That was all the convincing Jensen needed. He was on his hands and knees crawling with determination towards the other boy.

“Hello,” Jensen spoke cautiously. He hadn’t spoken much since Daddy and Papa had found him again. He knew this was his choice though, nothing to do with his Daddy or Papa stopping him.

“Hi,” Michael smiled back.

“Cars?” Jensen pointed at them. There were quite a few; they were all lined up on the coffee table in size order. There were lots of different colours, and Jensen really liked them.

“Yeah! Do you like them Dean?” Michael asked kindly. Jensen nodded, wide-eyed. “Me too! They’re my favourite toy! Mama says I have too many cars, but Daddy says a boy can’t have too many!”

Jensen thought back to the toys he had been given.

“I has no cars,” Jensen told him sadly.

“Oh,” It appeared that Michael didn’t have anything to say. But then he smiled, reassuringly. “That’s okay! You can share mine Dean!”

Jensen hadn’t known what he was expecting, but it hadn’t been that.

“Thank you,” Jensen whispered.

“You’re welcome Dean!” Michael clapped, picking up a car from the line-up. He started picking them out and showing Jensen his favourite cars.

“And this one;” He exclaimed picking up a sleek, black one. “Is my bestest, favouritest car of all time!”

“Pretty,” Jensen awed at it. And it really was.

“It’s a Chevy!” Michael enthused. “A Chevy Impala!”

Jensen took it when Michael held it out to him. He turned it over in his hands a few times, before laying it flat on his palm.

“Do you like it?” Michael asked. Jensen was sure he would hear the disappointment if he told Michael that he didn’t like it. But the truth was, Jensen loved it.

“Yeah,” Jensen hushed.

“Good,” Michael spoke proudly. “Because now it’s yours!”

“Huh?”

“I want to give it to you,” Michael’s voice turned slightly serious. “You say you have no cars. Now you have one! And it’s the bestest, prettiest car ever!”

“Wow,” Jensen couldn’t even think of the words to say. He just threw his arms around Michael in thanks, hoping that the boy knew what he was trying to say. He did;

“You’re welcome Dean!”

The two then started to play with the cars. Jensen refused to put the impala down, pushing it around and making her zoom around the other cars. She was the fastest by far.

A little while later, Papa crouched down beside the boys.

“It’s lunch time boys,” He explained.

“Papa!” Jensen cried excitedly, holding the car out for his Papa to see. “Look!”

“Oh wow!”

“Mine!” Jensen told him.

“Oh no, honey-bee,” Papa hurried to explain. “It’s Michael’s, remember?”

“I gave it to him Uncle Cas,” Michael piped up. “It’s my bestest, favouritest car and I want Dean to have it!”

“That is very, very kind of you Michael,” Cas smiled warmly. “Are you sure though? Especially if it’s your bestest, favouritest?”

“Yep!” Michael popped the p. “It’s my bestest, favouritest car for Dean; because he’s my bestest, favouritest friend!”

“Oh wow,” Cas had to take a moment, because that really was thoughtful. And the boy hadn’t even known Jensen for even a few hours yet, not to mention their age-difference. “What do you say, honey-bee?”

“Ta Mikey!” Jensen smiled wide, ever so proud of his new toy car.

-X-

After a quick lunch hey went outside to the garden. Michael started running about and kicking a football. He even asked Dean’s Daddy if Dean was allowed to run around too. So, Dean spent the next 15 minutes following after Michael as quickly as he could, laughing the whole time.

“Hello? Winchesters? Clarence?”

Dean turned at the sound of the voice.

“MAMA!” Michael screamed, abandoning his football and running towards the woman who had just appeared in the back door.

Dean recognised the woman. It was Meg!

Seeing her reminded him of a few weeks ago when he had been on the street without Daddy or Papa. He could barely think about them times and slowly followed after Michael. He stopped close to his Daddy and tugged on his sleeve. Daddy lifted him onto his lap.

“Look Dean,” Daddy soothed. “It’s Auntie Meg.”

Auntie Meg had Michael on her hip and was stood behind Uncle Gabe, a hand on his shoulder. Michael was telling his Mama all about giving Dean his car and the games that they had played together.

“It’s nice to see you under better terms, Meg,” Papa greeted when Meg finally turned to greet them.

“You too Clarence,” Meg gave Cas a one-armed hug. “You too Dean Winchester.”

Dean turned bright red. He remembered Auntie Meg finding him and helping him get back to Daddy and Papa. He didn’t know how he would have done it without her.

“I hope you’re being a good boy for your daddies,” She smiled, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

Soon, Michael was itching to go off and play again, and Dean followed suit.

Again, Dean ran after Michael, determined to catch up to him. And everything was fine, until Dean fell onto his bottom.

He hadn’t really hurt himself, but the shock of the fall made him cry out.

“Papa!” He screamed, hands making grabby movements. He didn’t move from his spot, letting the man come to him.

Sure as anything, Papa was picking him up within moments.

“Oh dear,” Papa brushed him off. “Did you fall honey-bee?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded, still sobbing. The tears stopped quite quickly, he was suddenly feeling much better.

“I think you’ll live,” Papa chuckled, carrying him back over to the porch where he had been sat with Daddy, Uncle Gabe and Auntie Meg.

“Is Dean okay, Uncle Cas?” Michael asked, following them.

“He’s just fine Michael,” Cas reassured kindly. “But it’s time for Dean’s nap, okay?”

“Oh,” Michael sounded disappointed, but he didn’t protest. He patted Dean’s leg. “Goodnight Dean.”

Michael went off to play, by himself this time and Cas reached the porch. He sat back down, in the swinging chair. He rearranged Jensen so he was cradled in his arms.

“No!” Dean cried, bucking. “No nap Papa.”

“I know, I know,” Papa soothed. “Dean isn’t tired.”

Daddy appeared, from seemingly nowhere. He plopped Dean’s paci in his mouth and gave the boy his blanket.

“You just suck your paci and hold your blanket. You can have a bit of a rest, and they go and play in a bit.”

Dean settled down with his comfort items, stoking the blanket over his face and enjoying the softness.

Papa started to sway, and it was rather soothing.

“We’re thinking about getting another,” Uncle Gabe spoke quietly. “To fill up the house a bit more and so Michael’s got someone to play with all the time.”

The grownups kept talking, but Dean drowned out their conversation. Papa’s swaying was too soothing and Dean was quickly loosing his battle with sleep.

Once the baby was completely asleep, and Cas had moved into a slightly more comfortable position, Sam draped a blanket over them both to keep the chill away.

“We have our baby,” Cas whispered, heart growing in size at the thought. Because they both knew that having Michael here had subsequently caused Jensen to fall deep into his headspace. He was now Dean, and hopefully would be for a very long time.

Cas and Sam hadn’t been this happy in a very long time; this meant everything to them.

“We have our baby,” Sam agreed, leaning over the sleeping babe to press a kiss to Cas’s lips.

It now wouldn’t matter where they were, as long as all three of them were together, they would be home.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are!! The last chapter!!  
> I know I originally said 10 chapters, but I think it's worked out better like this. And I have still managed to get everything I wanted to into this story. The only thing I didn't do was introduce Benny, but he just didn't want to fit into this story. Next time, I promise!! (Also, tell me who should be Benny's little!! Open to suggestions!!)
> 
> Don't ask about Meg and Gabe being together - that bit kinda wrote itself!! Haha!! It just happened!! I did almost take it out, but I actually quite liked it!!
> 
> Jensen slips into headspace fully with the help of Michael. You can hopefully spot when he does because the story goes from describing him as 'Jensen' to 'Dean'.
> 
> I was unsure of this ending, but the more I read it the more I warm up to it.
> 
> Never fear however, this is not THE END!! I have a sequel lined up!! And a timestamp where Sam and Cas fall out!!
> 
> Open to other time stamp ideas too!! Hit me up!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked!! I hope to see you all in the next story!! (WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW!! SO YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT LONG!!)
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
